What if Lily missed- A CarLee Fanfic
by writerdash73
Summary: Up to this point, Carley was saved at the drugstore and Lee has revealed his secret to Kenny, Lily and Clementine. However after the raid in episode 3: long road ahead, where bloody murder takes place, what if Lily missed her intended target. Began writing this after my second play through of the game. I still miss Carley :(
1. Justice is served (she's alive?)

The gunshot is heard, a body drops to the ground. As the thud is heard across the road, everyone quickly piled up into the R.V with horrified faces. They keep silent as the truck moves further and further down the road. Away from the tragedy that had just occurred, everything just happened so fast.

"Does anyone want to talk about what just happened?" Lee exclaimed, but nobody replied.

"Lily! You've just robbed an innocent person of life!" She sat quietly and kept her head in her hands.

"Believe me, I wasn't aiming for him" Lily responded. She had seen a lot over the past few weeks, she had just lost her dad to salty circumstances and the road wasn't getting any easier. She never wanted things to pan out like they did at the Motor Inn, but somebody needed to make a decision. She thought she had done the right thing. After all, everybody got what they wanted. Kenny and his family got to leave the motor inn. Lily left only when they had to and Lee… Well, Lee was just happy to see Clementine alive and well after the raid.

Lily's hands quivered as if she had just fired the gun. Tears rolled down her eyes at a very slow pace, but she accepted it. She wiped them away and pulled out her gun.

"Take it!" She yelled, "Take the God damn gun Lee! It's in the wrong hands".

Kenny was the first to give his remark "You're God damn right it is".

Lee followed "It was the wrong thing to do, you're lucky those walkers came out when they did."

Least we forget, the problem at hand within Kenny's family.

"Lee, a word please?" Katjaa said, as she held Duck in her arms. Lee made his way to the front glancing at all the people he had managed to save, but he took a split-second to remember the ones that didn't make it: Doug, Larry, the St. Johns (who were assholes albeit). He just couldn't help, but wonder what might have happened if the had listened and not gone to the St. John's Dairy. As Lee peered into the front section of the R.V, a pain in his chest had begun and he had no words to explain this. It was almost as though he was being warned that something bad was about to happen. He could only muster up the phrase "What's up?"

Lee quickly analyzed his surroundings and realized that the only thing that was out of place, was Duck. "Is Duck feeling all right?" Kenny and Katjaa exchanged a worried glance between one another before responding to Lee. Katjaa rolled up Duck's sleeve and exposed Duck's new weakness to the group.

Duck was bit

"What the fuck…" Lee whispered. Kenny with eyes only on the road replied

"Happened during the raid". Lee knew what was going to happen already, he had seen it time after time.

"He's going to turn". Instantaneously, Katjaa retorted, "We don't know that", but Lee stood firm "Katjaa"

Yet she still insisted, "What do we really know? None of us have been bitten. We don't know what the timeframe is for a child. We know nothing." Although she did have a point, no one from the group had been bitten, but Lee was certain that this was it.

"I'm going to monitor him and focus on the wound and see if his condition changes" Katjaa was willing to take on this challenge, but at the same time, had a slight worry at the back of her mind.

Of course, Kenny was adamant to persevere "We keep the same plan unless something changes. East…" Lee doubted them and the way they were going about this, as Kenny had no problem killing Larry, if Larry were to have died in the meat locker. Yet, they trusted Lee.

Katjaa spoke out "What else is there to do!? We thought you should know."

Lee was confused and was slightly bothered by this outcome, what would be the consequences to the rest of the group? Kenny turned to him, the one time he took his eyes of the road. "Important to stay honest with each other"

Katjaa instantly followed her husband "Anyway if you could tell Clementine we would appreciate it." Lee was tasked with a heavy burden, but understood it was something he had to do, as Clementine and Duck were close friends to an extent.

However, there was one person in the van who was relieved and slightly happy with the way things had turned out. She cuddled Clementine, as if she was a bear and did not look like she was going to let go. Clementine accepted this, she hadn't felt a mother's touch in a while and realised that things might have not gone so well. Although, Clementine was deeply depressed, as she had just lost another playmate to the plague known as death. How many more lives would Clementine continue to loose? She wanted to shut herself away in the bathroom and cry to relieve herself of all the stress, but felt so calm in this warm embrace.

"Carley, could you give me and Clementine a minute." Lee was so happy to say that name once again, as he knew it could have been her body lying out there on the side of the road instead of Ben.

"Yeah…Sure…" She walked over to Lily and remained silent, but the investigative nature of Carley took over.

"You know, Lee has to explain to Clementine over there about why Ben is dead. Care to share some light on that and maybe help him explain."

Lily remained silent, but like father, like daughter. She aggressively explained herself. "It was Ben! Ben was the one who was trading with the bandits and in my book that's worse than murder."

Carley was shocked, but knew that this was the truth. Obviously she knew that she hadn't done it. Lee had a child to take care of and Kenny had his family, it was clear who was the weak link.

"You didn't need to kill him though, it was just uncalled for."

"Lee and Kenny are both murderers, how come they are allowed off the hook and I just have to sit here like a prisoner" Carley sighed and understood that it was a fair point to make, but she had a responsibility to defend Lee because she convinced him to trust Lily with his secret.

"It's because Lee is a murderer that you're still in the R.V. who knows? If he wanted he could have left you on the side of the road."

Lily distanced herself from the conversation, she was distracted by Clementine and Lee's connection, she was amazed at how Lee was such a good parent, even though he did not have kids of his own. She felt guilty, but only for a moment. She missed her father so much, she could see a bit of Larry in Lee, without the asshole part. Carley was also staring at the two of them and she was also amazed by Lee's amount of character throughout this entire ordeal. Lily and Carley did not speak the remained silent.

Clementine had fallen asleep, it was only a matter of time and Lee shortly followed. Carley made her way over to the two of them and put a blanket over them and leaned against Lee. She felt more comfortable with Lee after seeing how he handled Clementine an hour ago. Carley pulled Lee's arm over her, as she used it as a pillow she could cuddle up on. That's when she knew. She might have a little crush on Lee.


	2. The Morning After

Lee woke up startled. He had just dreamt that Clementine attacked him. He felt more weight on him than usual, probably cause he had just lost a friend in Ben. He was depressed, but not as depressed as he thought, when he saw Carley laying against him, hugging his arm and very comfortable. She had bright red cheeks, but kept her lips in check by keeping them straight. She knew that if she were too happy, Lily would be on to her straight away. Lee didn't move a muscle in order not to wake up the two people that were resting on him. Lee was also unsure of the events that had just transpired, why things went the way they did? Why Lily had to go on a rampage? All he knew was that Clementine was his priority and as long as she was fine, he could live with Ben's death.

Everyone except Lily was at peace until Kenny announced "We got something up ahead"

Lee was curious to see what the road block was, so he gently paced Clementine on Carley's shoulder. He then took the blanket, which puzzled him, as he didn't know where it came from and placed it on top of Carley and Clementine. They looked so at ease together, Lee knew that he couldn't take care of Clementine if he decided to split from the group, but he knew whom he would want along on the journey with them.

As Lee made his way to the front, Kenny explained

"Dammit. Road's blocked." The R.V. pulled up to its next challenger, it had come a long way from the motor inn and now it had to face a freighter train.

"Now we gotta deal with this" Kenny said as the group pulled up to the railroad tracks. The car hauled to a complete stop and Lee was the first to check the scene out.

This awoke Carley who had no idea where they were. Before she could go anywhere she realized that Clementine was sleeping and used Carley as a rest. Clementine, looked calm yet sad at the same time, it was something that isn't common within eight year old, but then again this wasn't a common time. Carley decided that she would hang back in the R.V. and wake Clementine up slowly. Kenny instructed that Lily would be left in the R.V. alone, so Clementine quickly woke up, but Carley noticed her dry tears and walked Clementine out of the truck hand in hand. Lee smiled seeing his two favorite girls work together to wake up after a hard night was put behind them. Duck clung on to Katjaa, as they walked towards a log just in front of the R.V. Carley and Clementine followed.

Lee suggested to Kenny that he should go and look around. Kenny joined his son and Katjaa on the log.

"Yeah, everyone else relax. Clem, stay close to Kenny and Kat, okay?" He wanted to make sure that for the time being Clementine was around people who would protect her if Duck turned.

Clementine diligently nodded as Katjaa made another request from Lee "Lee, if you come across anything to drink, if there's a dining car or something. I think Duck's a bit dehydrated."

"There might be some in the R.V. I'll take a look in there" Carley suggested.

She made her way over to the R.V, as Lily was still inside. Carley's true intentions were to prove Lily was innocent. She was a reporter it was in her nature. Lily, head in hands after the night before rose her head and questioned Carley's presence in the R.V.

"That bullet was meant for you. It could have gone so many ways, but you just went off on me about my dad and I couldn't let that stand." Carley was about to yell back, but calmly responded.

"That doesn't matter right now, I know you're right. I want to prove that you're innocent. I know you shot him, but you did it for the group." Carley realised that she didn't have any witnesses to talk to, she couldn't go back and infiltrate the bandits, although that would have made for great journalistic reporting.

The only thing she could do was search Ben's bag, he left it on board the bus, but she was surprised to see that it was untouched. Carley needed to take a leap of faith, but she wondered why the bag has remained unopened. Slowly she took the zipper of the bag and dragged it to the right, the bag was opened and Carley's smiled from ear to ear.

"Lily! The bag is filled with the tablets, the medicine. All of it is in here. Idiot must have kept it in his bag so he wouldn't have to take anymore from the pool." Lily spoke up "That's probably how I noticed that the portions had decreased."

Lily sprinted out of the R.V. and before Kenny could do anything about it, she exclaimed, "I did the right thing. That coward Ben… he… he..." She stammered, Lily was so overjoyed with her discovery that she choked under the pressure of explaining herself.

"Well? Are you going to say anything!? Carley rushed out of the R.V. with Ben's bag "Take a look Kenny, everything that Ben stole was in here."

Just then steam was released from the freighter, the brakes had been released. Kenny turned around and rushed aboard the freighter to check in on Lee "This fucker WORKS?" he asked. "Seems like it" Lee replied with a proud grin on his face. But the question remains "How the hell do we get it moving?"

As Lee and Kenny tried to figure out how to get the train moving, Lily and Carley sat down on the log and discussed their situation.

"What are you going to do now?" Carley asked, she was curious to know what Lily would do after murdering Ben.

"I don't know, it all comes down to Kenny and Lee, they have every right to get rid of me." Lily felt her guilt festering up inside her and was worried for her future.

She looked from side to side and saw a very ill Duck. "Katjaa, I'm so…"

"Sorry? You're a murderer Lilly." Katjaa made a fair point, Ben was dead and there's nothing Lily can do about it now, but she could try to make amends.

"I'll go find your boy some water." Just before Lily could begin her quest for water. Clementine stopped her she wanted to know why. "Lily? Why did you..."

"Kill Ben?" Clementine nodded, she was scared of Lily even more than she was before.

"Because he stole from us, I couldn't let him betray us anymore Clementine." Lily thought that she was clear enough with her words.

"Lily, don't take this for granted" Carley said, as she sat next to Clementine. Lily walked off to go find Duck's water, she hoped that she would not run into Kenny or Lee just in case they had other ideas.

"Clementine, are you ok?" Carley was worried about Clementine. Carley wanted to make sure that she was ok. Ben often took care of Clementine when Lee wasn't around and it was important to make sure that Clementine's morale was high, she was the last remaining child.

"Yeah, I'm ok. I could have some food though." Clementine smiled to prove that she was fine and Carley smiled back, it was the least she could do.

"I hope last night wasn't too much for you. I know you're a tough girl, but I wanted to make sure."

"Yeah, I'm ok" Clementine seemed distant and Carley wanted to do something nice for her.

"Carley? Can you stay with the group?" Carley was shocked and wondered what was going through Clementine's mind, she doesn't often give her opinion about the group. "Because you make Lee happy and you make me happy. So I hope you aren't thinking about leaving."

This made Carley smile; she made Lee happy, what a thrill! "Of course I'll stick around. I owe Lee my life" Clementine smiled

"Good! Maybe you can teach me how to shoot?" Carley responded responsibly "You'll have to ask Lee first, but if he agrees, I'll be happy to show you. I'm going to go look for supplies" Clementine smiled and nodded her head, as Carley walked away from the log.

Lily looking around the second unit of the freighter found some water for Duck. She needed to make sure that she had as many people on board with her sticking around, even if she wouldn't continue her post as leader, which was already out of the question. Lily often thought positive, that in scavenging she would run in to her old military crew. If anyone had survived it would have probably been them. Instead she ran in to some sort of homeless person, well to call him homeless is a bit unfair because in these days, everyone was homeless.

"The name's Chuck. Charles if you're fancy" Lilly wanted to bash this guy's brain in, but if he wanted to hurt her he would have done so already. Plus, she could prove to the group that she isn't continuously violent. "Lily."

"Yeah I know, I already met everyone outside." Lily was shocked to see that this "Chuck" had made himself right at home.

"That's great, I'm just going to get this bottle of water to the little boy out there. He's sick."

"Did you mean to say bitten?" Lily was shocked! Chuck knew even before she did. She thought that it was crazy in the way that trust goes around here.

"I had no idea." Lily explained, as she walked over to the rest of the group on the log. Kenny exited from the front of the car at the same time and he glared at Lily furiously.

"We need to talk about this first! You can't just barge in again. After what you did." They all sit on the log and a silence brews upon them, the group finds it enlightening after all that's happened in the past day.

"Anybody want some candy?" Chuck said he thought he could lighten the mood. "Is this candy safe?" Kenny asked politely.

Katjaa was quick to rebut "Yes I had some earlier Ken, don't worry."

"Well if we're going to have this discussion we need to ask the hard questions, we need the right people. Where are Carley and Lee?"

Lee had just finished fixing things at the front of the freighter: he unhooked the latch, turned all the knobs, but didn't start the train yet. He had met Chuck already and wasn't worried about the candy being offered to Clementine. Only one person was on his mind, Carley, he found out how the blanket wrapped him and Clementine and he also knew that he trusted Carley more than anything in the world. But before he could let her into his world with Clementine, he needed to make sure that she could love him, even with him being a murderer. After all, Lee knew about Carley's feelings towards Doug. But times had changed, Doug had been dead for 4 months and he knew that Carley was thinking about him. They had both opened up to each other on that porch yesterday and Lee couldn't forget about the kiss. God that kiss! It filled him with passion even though he was not the one showing his affection. He longed for something more with her and wanted to her hear whisper one more time "Don't call me small"

He hoped to God for a sign, a moment, something like what they had in the motor inn. This way Lee would know for sure that Carley had his back for the rest of their lives cause he knew for sure. He had hers.

Carley stared blankly at the car, she had no idea what to do. The Animal Crackers were right there, under the driver, the driver obviously being a walker. The seatbelt restrained the walker from his rightful meal and the walker restrained Carley from Clementine's meal. She needed to do this but she was unsure, there was a high risk and a high reward along with it. The risk was death, but the reward was feeding Clementine, which meant that she could have an in with Lee. She looked to her left and she could see Lee making her way towards her ready to help.

"Hey Carley" Lee said. "Hey Lee, I'm looking at those Animal Crackers… For Clementine of course." Carley was worried of what Lee would think if she was going for the food for herself, which she wasn't anyway.

"Well I could hit the walker with this monkey wrench." Lee wanted to show her his brains and her brawn. "No you wouldn't be able to reach" Carley explained,

"I don't know how long you think my arms are, but they're pretty long" Lee retorted, he made sure she understood what he could do. "I hope that's not the only thing that's long" Carley felt smart, but embarrassed about what she said.

Lee rubbed that back of his neck. "Ok, let's tone it down, Clem could be near by." "Yeah I guess so." Carley began to frown.

"Hey don't worry about it, maybe we could talk about this some other time. Ok? We still need to sort out what to do with Lily, but don't worry"

They stood face-to-face, closer than ever before. Lee put his hand on her cheek and caressed her. She felt at home in is hands and never wanted to leave.

"Let's team up on that walker" Carley said, she felt bad that she broke up their moment, but they both knew what this meant. They were both affirmed that they belonged together. Lee opened the door and Carley unlocked the seatbelt, she ran back and he closed the door crushing the walker's brains. They did it, they got the walker easily, their teamwork overcame probably the smallest difficulties in these troubled times, but it was enough. For now.

Lee and Carley knew now more than ever that the past was in the past and they were ready to move on to things. Although as usual there were other pressing issues to deal with.


	3. A New Leader

Carley and Lee walked over to the log, there Kenny and Lily squabbled like they always did, yet Katjaa was still staring off into space worried about her child. Kenny and Lilly were like a bunch of fussy babies, kicking and screaming for their way. Even though they fought a lot, they had the same great intentions, but those are what can get you killed in times like these. Lee remembered the first time Lily and Kenny fought back at the drugstore, it seemed like yesterday that they had no food at the motor inn, when the animosity was there, but the fights were shorter and they came from a place of hunger. It was good that they left those types of fights, for hunger was the main problem of the dead.

"We have to leave her here" Kenny said. He would have been so relieved to have one less problem to deal with, Duck was still sick and Kenny needed to release some of his stress.

"Kenny, I don't think you understand, I did the right thing. He was the bandit's smuggler, he was weak, a coward if anything" Lily knew that murder was not something to be proud of, but she would do whatever it takes to stick with the group.

Lily was also a lot weaker and only said things when and if they truly mattered "I have nothing to loose since my father's death, so whatever happens to me happens."

Kenny was shocked to hear Lily play her "father-card" for the billionth time. "I can't stand this, I'm so sick of hearing this shit. Carley was right; you are just a little girl who's afraid without her daddy. Military or not, we should leave you right here."

Carley filled in Lee on the argument. He knew that Carley and Lily had maintained some sort of friendship over time and it would have made Carley upset to see Lily go. Lee had another tough decision on his hands, but again it came down to whether he would side with Kenny or Lily. However, Lee being the resourceful man that he was spoke up.

"Stop, this is madness, you don't get to decide how things go anymore Lily"

Lily was in shock, she had never heard Lee raise his voice at her this much. "Until, we get to Savannah, I, Lee, will take over as temporary leader. Everyone get your stuff out of the R.V. we're getting on this train right now!"

Lee stood firm; tension had cooled of after Lee's rant and everyone slowly made their way onto the train. Carley was proud of Lee, he finally stepped up to the plate just as she had asked him to about a week ago. Lily was also pleased to see that Lee could replace her for a while, but more importantly, she gets to stick with the group a little bit longer. Clementine hopped aboard the train as it began to move, she watched as Duck coughed a storm and she didn't take her eyes off of him.

Carley was worried about Clementine and after all the hard work she put in to getting those Animal Crackers now was the best time to take Clem's mind off Duck. "Hey Clem, come over here. I got something for you."

Clementine slowly moved her way over to Carley, she knew that Duck wasn't going to get better just by watching him. "Now I know you said you were hungry, so I found these"

Carley gave the Animal Crackers to Clementine, internally she was proud of herself for providing for Clem. "Wow thanks mom… I mean…uh."

Clementine was embarrassed her cheeks burned a bright red, Lee also observed the exchanged and was surprised to hear Clementine react to Carley so positively.

"Sorry, my mom used to pack me Animal Crackers for school, they were my favourite." Clementine took the Animal Crackers and unpacked the box, she was delighted to eat them.

"Good, I'm glad you like them." Carley was happy to see that Clementine enjoyed her gift, she glanced over at Lee and he gave her the thumbs up. Carley could see that her mission had been accomplished and Lee would remember that.

Lily stood in between the two cars of the freighter, she was so embarrassed by what she had done and she briefly thought about jumping under the train tracks, but what good would that have done her. She had just fought to stay in the group for a bit longer, she had restrained herself for a bit longer. Lily weighed out all her options once they got to Savannah and she was sure that Kenny would let her on his boat after what she did. After all, besides Carley and Lee who really liked her and did she even care what people thought anymore? Just then, Lee approached her, she was ready for another lecture about morals or something of that sort.

"I know what you did and I get that. Thank you for all that you've done"

"Would you have let me on the R.V. if I shot Carley." Lily looked only at the train tracks; it put her at ease for now, knowing that they were going to be someplace else.

Lee was furious but he restrained himself "No I wouldn't have. To be honest I don't know why you're still on this train, I had your back in the meat locker, at the motor inn. I stood up to Kenny for you and you couldn't keep a lid on your temper."

Lee was the leader now and needed to show Lily that he was in charge "Once we get to Savannah, we need to have another discussion about what were going to do with you."

Lee began to walk away, he thought he had displayed his dominance enough, but Lily held him back. "Lee! Don't forget that I kept you fed for the past 4 to 5 months. Don't forget that Clementine is alive because of me and don't you dare forget that I'm not a helpless coward like Ben."

Lee chose to stay silent not because Lily made yet another fair point. Lee knew that he could turn his back on Lily and walk towards what really mattered to him in the other car. Carley and Clementine, they were waiting for him, but more importantly there was another discussion still at hand. Where should Lee and Carley's relationship go? Was this the right time to talk about it with Duck coughing and spluttering all over the place?

It was now or never for Lee, she needed to know how he felt before anything else happened. "Car, can I talk to you for a second"


	4. A Heart to Heart

Carley exited the car, she had no idea what Lee was planning to say, she could only hope for the best. Come to think of it, Carley didn't really know much about Lee besides his story about how he killed the man who was cheating with his wife. Then Carley realised one of the main problems with their relationship, she feared Lee missing his ex-wife. Where could she be? What might have happened? All valid questions that Lee would have, but the problem still stood, what if he didn't love her as much as she had previously thought. No, she thought, that's stupid. Surely, those moments they had with the Animal Crackers and the porch were all indicators that Lee and her had something. They kissed for Christ sake! Surely there was something there. But there was only one way to find out.

"Yes Lee?" she said doubtfully, as she approached him leaning on the rails of the car.

"You know the first time I met you, I didn't know what to think. I thought I had just found a second angel with my life in hell."

There it was again, second. She didn't like that word, her competitive nature didn't allow for it. Although, she trusted Lee and thought that he was probably Clementine he was referring to. "Yeah, I mean Clementine is quite the angel."

"Of course she is, I love taking care of Clementine and she's my whole world." Lee took Carley's hands and looked deep into her eyes, but doubt was creeping up behind Carley she was having minor flashbacks to Doug being attacked at the store. After all, she did admit to Lee that she thought she liked him.

"The only thing I need to ask is, are you ready to join that world with me?" and all of a sudden, Carley's doubts and fears and worries for her relationship with Lee vanished. She was about to fly off the train, but she kept herself level, she needed to give an answer.

"Of course I do Lee, I trust you more than anyone and I wanna…maybe…take this a step further" Lee kept a cheeky grin on his face, but for the first time in a long time, his cheeks blushed red filled with love.

"I know about your ex-wife and don't worry I won't talk about her...and I won't feel worried about it either."

"Well that's great, I wasn't thinking about her anyway." Lee retorted.

He realised how busy he's been with Clementine that he never even thought about his wife. Lee took himself back for a moment, he hadn't even thought about his wife for 4 months after going to jail for her. Lee knew he needed to abolish these thoughts and feelings for his ex-wife because he had just found the greatest women in this fucked up world. Carley.

"Are you sure, that this is what you want? Once you join me, I'm not the only thing you have to worry about." Carley pulled her hands away from Lee and was scared, she and Clementine had always gotten on well and there was no reason why she shouldn't take care of her.

"Sure, why not! I love Clementine, taking care of her, making sure she's ok." Lee pulled her in by the waist this was the closest they've ever been physically and they shared that moment that they were both looking for. Their kiss lighted the train with so much positive energy, it felt like the train was going faster and faster, but that was just their hearts. Racing with excitement, unable to stop.

"Lee… you know we have to hide this just for a little while?" Carley took a mini-step back, she didn't want to seem uninterested, just responsible.

"But, we need something positive to share to the group, everyone is just so negative these days."

"I know honey, but you can always sneak in a kiss here and there, just not in front of Katjaa, not right now."

"Ok I can live with that. I've been waiting for too long as is." They exchanged a quick peck.

"Wait. Did you just call me honey?" Carley's face turned to blank again "Yes…No…Shut up!" Lee smiled and chuckled to himself as she walked away.

Lily had heard the whole conversation and she had just come to grips with the fact that Carley and Lee were an item now. A single tear raced down Lily's face, not because she was jealous, but because she could have stopped something beautiful. The pangs of guilt had not left Lily yet, as she still thought about Ben and what had happened yesterday outside of the R.V. Lily emptied her pockets and found 60 cents, this reminded her of her father and she wondered what her dad might have said about all of this. Her dad hated Lee Everett and knew that he was a murder, but now so did everyone else. Times had changed and Lily needed to accept what her life had become now. Lily realised that her life was over the minute she started listening to her father, who is already broken through a death in their family. She had begun to learn the cycle of destruction that she was capable of creating and threw those 60 cents over board.

It was at this point that Lily had an emotional breakdown, tears coming out of both of her eyes, unable to stop. Lee and the others could hear her from the car, but dared not mention it. Chuck was the first to respond to the tears.

"Don't worry, nothing my guitar can't fix" he left the car and walked over to Lily. She was completely heartbroken by her total self-awareness.

"Wow you must be a monster." Chuck observed Lily a little bit longer and she stopped crying.

"Why do you say that?" Lily was curious to know why this utter stranger had just approached him.

"I've never seen so much kicking and screaming from a woman that didn't hate themselves… Judging from the high pitched nature and the amount that you've been screaming as you're crying, I'd say you're guilty."

Lily looked to the ground, he was completely right. "Yeah and?"

"And I know that you are a capable woman who is able to take care of herself." Chuck still kept a straight faced and never seemed like showing any sort of empathy.

"Have you ever been with a group before?"

"Obviously not" Lily stopped her tears and just stared at Chuck

"Then how could you possibly know what I've gone through?" She had a point, but this did not break Chuck at all, he continued to stare at the train tracks.

"Because I've never had a home, a group to call my own, but I know if I did have one, I'd sure as shit fight for it." Lily stood up and moved to the front of the truck, she didn't have any right to fight with Chuck, but she couldn't fight her natural urge to do so. She thought moving was the best thing she could do right now.

Chuck moved to the front just after her. "Do you want a drink?"

Meanwhile, Kenny was focused on driving the train. Eyes only on the road, never broke a sweat or a tear over Duck and wouldn't start now. Perhaps if Duck got to Savannah? No. Kenny knew, he felt confused, but he had that damn-straight-certain feeling. Just like the 's Dairy. He knew they were wrong and so was he, but he needed to keep trying. Kenny wouldn't stop this train for Duck, he wouldn't stop this train for himself, so that he wouldn't lose his son.

Lee had a tough decision make when he, Clementine and Carley saw Duck cough his first rag full of blood.


	5. Duck's Done

Lee approached the front of the train ready to put his fists or his words to action. He needed to protect Clementine and now his new girlfriend, Carley and make sure that Duck was put to an end. Lee was also worried about Katjaa and Kenny to an extent. Although Kenny and Lee had not gotten on recently. It was evident that Lee still cared about Kenny and wanted to make sure that he was ok. With eyes only for the road, Kenny focused on getting to Savannah.

Clementine was also ready to get to Savannah. She was looking forward to the search that awaited her. Hopefully, she'll be able to see her parents again and maybe just maybe go back to a normal life. Clementine had a rough week, but she wished that she could get away and abandon her worries for Duck. What life Duck once had, now instantly turned to grey because of a walker's bite. Such a shame to see youthful energy gone, but Clementine was not one to give up. She was resilient young girl. After all at the age of eight she could survive on her own in a tree house. What was the worst she could possibly endure? Only time and Duck's eventual death would tell.

Carley wrapped her arms around Clementine. She wanted to make sure that Clem was ok, yet again. Carley knew that her future belonged to Lee and Clementine, which meant that new responsibilities took over. She took this moment as an opportunity to deal with Clem's unhappiness just like Lee did in the R.V. she needed to prove to herself that she was somewhat close to Lee's parental skill. "Clem…?"

"Yes Carley?" Clementine looked up at and looked up to Carley.

"There's something we need to talk about." Clementine knew what was going on and quickly cut to the chase.

"Duck is dying." Carley took a moment and realized what type of girl Clementine was, but she couldn't place her finger on it. It was nothing she had ever seen before.

"Yeah he is" It wasn't in Carley's nature to sugarcoat things. Even back at WABE, she never shied away from giving the facts to her audience."I'm afraid Carley."

"What's the matter Clem?" Carley had taken care of Clementine before, but she had never opened up to her this much.

"It's not me, I'm worried about Duck." Carley understood Clementine's fear and tried to take her mind of it even for a little while.

"You know back at the radio station. I used to know this guy who could draw the sky. It was so clear that if you put it up to a window, you could probably trick someone into thinking that it was a sunny day outside."

"Wow" Clementine was in awe. "But at the end of the day he would take the picture and make it night time."

Carley remembered this man quite fondly, he was a senior at the news station and that was how he spent his breaks, drawing. "Why would he do that?" Clementine was desperate to know the answer.

"Because nothing really lasts forever, at the end of the day the sun sets and some things just come to an end."

"Just like Duck or Ben?" Clementine read right through Carley's analogy

"Yeah something like that… But he never got rid of the picture." This confused Clementine, she thought the analogy had ended.

"What happened to the picture?"

"Well, this guy would take the picture home and make a huge wall at home putting together all the other pictures he made every other day." Clementine was blown away, a thousand sunsets all put together on one wall and she could not believe it.

"That's just it Clem, everything has a purpose. Death happens, but I promise it's all part of a plan or a big jigsaw." Although Carley didn't really believe in God, she felt in her heart that she was a part of something.

"Like you, me and Lee." Clementine whispered. Carley had no idea that she knew "When did you get so sneaky?"

Clementine and Carley laughed it was the first time they had done so in a while. "But yes...just like that."

Clementine and Carley felt warmed up inside, they gave each other a hug and continue to cuddle, until the train stopped.

Kenny had just had a heated debate with Lee at the front of the train. They were both exhausted, not because of a lack of food or water, but because of the realisation of Kenny's actions. Kenny realised that his actions came from a place of fear, his own fear, losing a child that's something that no parent should have to bear. Katjaa was taking care of Duck in the little car and Carley wandered over.

"Is there anything that I can get for you, Katjaa?"

"So you and Lee huh? I knew it, I saw it from day one." Katjaa managed to muster up a quick smile.

"Let me give you some advice Carley, something parental, Lee's had some experience." Carley was ready to take whatever criticism she could on board, in order to be a better parental figure. "Yes Katjaa anything!"

"Your partner is going to tell you things that you are not going to agree with. Tell them how you feel, that's how we got here because I didn't say a word."

Carley knew she could share anything with Lee, to be fair, Carley had often pushed his way on to Lee, but he took it quite well.

"and another thing…When that moment comes, that one of you is bit or one of you is dying. Make sure you work hard to keep the family together."

Carley was worried, this was getting a bit to intense for her liking, but she knew that this is what it took to love Lee, in fact she appreciated Lee a lot more knowing that this is what he has been doing for Clementine this whole time. Katjaa gave Carley one last hug. "Good luck"

Kenny approached the back car thinking of many possibilities for his son's unfortunate demise.

"Ken. It's…I think it's time." Katjaa said, whilst rubbing the back of Duck's head. Carley kept Clementine close, she needed to take Katjaa's advice now more than ever. She knew how much Duck meant to Clementine.

"What do you need?" Lee asked, wondering how to make this easier on Kenny.

"I…I…" Kenny froze up. "Katjaa?" she turned to her child "It's time to…this is not possible."

"What are we going to do?" Kenny wondered, as he stared blankly into Katjaa's eyes.

"We can't allow him to become one of those things" Kenny stammered, he could not believe his wife's response.

"What if he doesn't" Katjaa stroked her son, as if he was just born. "Kenny, I love you very much. I love our son more than life itself. I need you to hear me. What you are saying, that he may not turn, is foolish."

Carley looked on, knowing that for Katjaa, that was the hard thing to do.

Kenny began to act up again, but Katjaa shut him down instantly. "Isn't there some sort of pill, or something we can just give him…" Katjaa again tried to stop this madness. "He can just drift off to sleep, right, hon? I mean, Jesus, this is our son."

But one word and only one word echoed through Katjaa's mind, no.

"I KNOW. But we know it's…here. Or nothing." Katjaa pointed to her skull and knew that this was the final and correct decision.

"Well…fuck..just…who then? You want me to?" Kenny needed to know the full details for his child's departure. Lee felt it was only right for one person to do it.

"I'll do it" Carley was shocked that Lee was able to make that decision, but she came to terms with it pretty quickly, as she had just learnt from Katjaa. Keep the family together.

"Lee's right, no parent should have to bear this." Kenny accepted the facts at hand, but he needed to know that someone capable could do this.

"He's still a baby boy. It would be different if he were older." Katjaa had other intentions for their son. "Let me do this."

"Then I'm coming with you." Kenny responded as quickly as he could.

"No, hon. Stay with Lee. Your son loves you and you should remember him as the silly boy we used to have. Not this." Katjaa picked her son and began her trek into the woods.

From the front of the train Chuck and Lily looked away, there well aware of the situation at hand. Kenny and Katjaa exchanged one last glance at one another and off she went.

Lee consoled Kenny for a while, he sunk to the ground and knew that this was the end for his family. Clementine needed an explanation, Lee turned to her "Duck is dying."

Clementine understood this quite well "I know."

Carley could not explain this part about the circle of life, which is where Lee stepped in.

"What is Katjaa doing?"

"She's putting him out of his misery." Lee explained, "Yes. So that he doesn't come back."

Lee was distraught, but Clementine took it rather well, after all Carley had somewhat softened the blow. However, this did not take away from the fact that Clementine had lost a dear friend in Duck.

"Look, Clem. Things will…" Just then the gunshot went off, everyone's head dipped in synchronization. Except Kenny who was total depressed that he burst into tears. Clem and Lee looked at each other.

"It had to be done" Lee said, he thought he had made himself perfectly clear. "Okay" Clementine whispered.

"There was no other choice." Lee needed to further justify. "Okay" Clementine repeated.

"I'm gonna go get her. She's probably a mess." Kenny began walking towards the trail and Lee followed.

"Carley, get Clementine on the train, all right? And keep your eyes open." Clementine ran up to Carley and gave her a massive hug while mini-tears formed and rolled out of her eyes. This was the moment that Carley prepared for, she was ready to deal with the worst.

Kenny and Lee walked down that trail, the auburn leaves around them just made for the worst tone for this murder. Something that Lee once enjoyed, lee falling from the trees almost to signify new life, meant that one or two had ended in a gruesome fashion.

Carley felt that something was off, Katjaa was so reluctant wit the guns back at the motor inn and now she wants to kill her own child. Something is wrong here. Carley put her hands in her pockets and found a note, it said something that made Carley remember Katjaa's words forever.

"Take my advice, for I have failed."

Another gunshot was heard and Carley knew what this meant. Who shot the bullet? It wouldn't have mattered to her. The only thing she worried about right now was Clementine, which was the way it's supposed to be. She knew that she had to keep the family together.


	6. Clementine's Reform

The train was back and on the tracks again. Duck and Katjaa's death had hit everyone pretty hard. Especially Kenny, he kept on at the front of the train. He just wanted to keep his mind on Savannah and the boat. God, if he could get on the water again, he would feel so much better. Kenny occasionally looked like he was going to tear up, but he couldn't let Lily see. He couldn't let her see his weakness. Kenny fought to be the leader and take back the title the minute they got to Savannah. Besides Lee, Kenny really didn't care for the people he was with on the train. He took of his cap and rubbed the top of his head, Kenny was deep in thought as to what he might do once he got to Savannah. The possibilities were endless, buy there was only one thing that Kenny wanted to do. Find a boat.

Lily and Chuck were still at the front of the train in a long deep conversation."And that's how no one could take me seriously."

Chuck still unbroken after listening to Lily's story, he looked uninterested in what she had to say.

"Chuck. Do you think there's something wrong with me." Lily felt offended that Chuck said nothing. He was not as open as she was and that made her worried.

"Yes, but there's something wrong with everyone know a days." Lily realized her mistake and apologized in her own fashion.

"So your thing is obviously being a mute." Chuck and Lily broke into laughter.

This was the first time Chuck showed any sense of emotion. Lily thought she had finally broken him. She didn't know Chuck that well, but sensed a great friendship between them. The only thing that he needed to do now, was offer her a drink.

"You want a drink? I almost forgot I had this." Perfect, maybe once they got to Savannah, Chuck and her could break away from the group.

Carley was left in tears. She couldn't handle the unbearable amount of pressure. Katjaa was dead, this was determinant, but all the advice she gave Carley made it seem like there was some sort of hope. Clementine and Lee were sitting in the opposite corner, but they knew that Carley needed to have some time to herself. Lee knew that the responsibility over Clementine was an important thing and it could ultimately drive her mad. But surely not Carley, she was a strong and intelligent person who wouldn't sit there and cry. However, there she was and Lee was watching.

Clementine made her way over to Calrey and Lee followed. "Carley, how you feeling?"

"I'm fine Lee. I promise… This doesn't change anything between us." Clementine knew what was going on, it made her smile to see the evolution of this relationship over the past few months.

"Do you think it's time we told Clem?"

"She already knows Lee. She's not stupid." Carley smiled, wiped her tears away and Lee chuckled.

They knew that things were instantly starting to look up even after Duck's death. Clementine was very happy to see Lee happy because they were a team, but something about this didn't sit well with Clementine. Perhaps it was what Chuck had told her earlier on when they spoke, perhaps she was still grieving over Duck. Clementine continued to sit outside of the train she didn't want to be sad and ruin the mood, but she just couldn't get over this depression.

Lee came and sat next to her "You want to talk?"

"Uh..Uh.." Clem said as she shook her head.

"You understand what happened?" Lee needed to make sure that Clementine knew that Duck's death was the only way. "Yes, Carley's explanation really helped make things better"

"Is that right?" Lee knew what Carley was capable off, after all this was the woman he fell in love with.

"Ok" Lee needed to know what made Clem so upset, if not Duck, it couldn't just be himself having all the fun with Carley.

"What are you thinking about?"

"What Chuck said." Lee needed to know what lessons were being imparted on her without his supervision.

"What'd Chuck say?"

"That would happened to Duck would happen to me." Lee was furious

"What? The fuck he did."

"Swear" Clementine showed her ability to remain calm and level headed throughout everything, there was no one on that train who could do that besides Chuck.

"Sorry, I'm gonna go talk some sense into him." Lee stood up and was ready to put his legendary fists or words to action.

"Don't be mad" Clementine said. Carley was shocked by Clementine's attitude, she knew if someone told her she was going to die at that age, she would be losing it.

Before Lee went to speak to Chuck, Carley grabbed Lee's hand and pulled him into a hug. Carley appreciated Lee's comfort, as he was the one who put this heavy burden on her. She couldn't stop thinking about what Katjaa had said to her, even when she looked into Clementine's eyes.

"Just be careful. He could be dangerous." Lee still angry replied.

"Oh he doesn't know dangerous yet."

"But he may have some good points… I don't know… I think Clementine needs to learn to shoot."

"We'll see about that… Let me just see what the fuck this guys problem is." Lee stormed to the front of the train, but Lily had moved into the driver's car. For once Lee observed a difference within Kenny and Lily's behaviour. It was peaceful and quiet. But, most importantly quiet.

Meanwhile, Carley and Clementine sat in the car behind, legs dangling just above the train tracks. Over this last day and a half, Clementine felt closer than ever to Carley. Maybe Carley could answer a question that's been burning in the back of Clem's mind.

"Carley? Do you think my parents are alive in Savannah?" Carley was in total awe, she had no idea that Clementine had hoped to find her parents in Savannah.

"Clem…I don't know. But, right now, you need to learn about independence and you need to learn how to take care of yourself. I'm sure Lee is going to be here any minute and I'll talk to him. You need to be safe with or without your parents."

It was at this moment that Clementine realised what Chuck was trying to say, whether she met her parents or not. She needed to be alive with them when she found them.

"Yeah! Ok! I'm ready to learn." Carley smiled

"Good. I'll go tell Lee." Carley went to exit the car and find Lee, but the knocked heads and laughed about the small collision. Clementine remembered back to when her parents used to bump into each other. She wondered if there was really any point to finding her parents because she had two great ones in Carley and Lee. They contained their laughter and got down to business.

"Clementine needs to learn how to shoot." Carley said. "I know you don't agree, but…"

"No, it's important. I understand what Chuck meant."

"Clementine we've got some work to do sweat pea." Clementine was excited to change, to fit into this new family. Just Clementine, Carley and Lee.

"Well let's cut her hair first." Lee said.

"Wait why? I love Clementine's hair, it makes her so cute." Clementine smiled, she never needed to be proud of herself until now.

"Thank you Carley."

"It's so that she won't get grabbed. Clem, remember when Andy pulled your hair back at the dairy? Next time it could be a walker…"

"Or someone else as dangerous." Clementine understood what needed to be done.

"So Clem. Please can I cut your hair?"

"Can Carley cut my hair?" Clementine trusted Lee, but not enough to let him handle her fashion choices. "Sure, I'll do it."

"Thanks Carley." Clementine sat back and Carley got to work. "Do I look stupid Lee?"

"No, you look cute." Clementine felt more at ease with Carley on the scissors.

"I need to tie my hair up" Clem reached into her back pocket "Lily gave me these hair thingies."

Carley had forgotten about Lily at that point, to be honest none of the newly formed members of the "Everett family" knew where she was.

Clementine was now rocking pigtails something that Carley could never have seen herself doing. "Good. You look cleaned up."

"Let's just get on to the shooting." Lee pulled out his gun and Clementine looked scared.

"First, don't be afraid of it. It's just a thing. Take it. But know where your finger is all the time. And don't put it on the trigger unless you want to hurt somebody." Lee cocked the gun and handed it to Clementine safely.

Carley was proud of Clementine "Okay. Okay." Clem said.

Lee stepped back "See, its not scary."

"It's heavy" Clementine found it hard to keep the gun above her waist.

"You'll get stronger… Look at Carley, her arms are skinny, but she can hold a gun like there's no issues."

"I thought I told you not to call me small." Carley winked at Lee. "To aim, you look right down the top, through that notch. Line up the site at the end with your target."

Clementine turned around to face an empty bottle on top of a couple of boxes. "Carley, I don't have your dead eye accuracy, care to give any tips?"

"I know they're just bottles for now, but aim for the head." Clementine knew that this was the procedure for a walker. "What do I do if it isn't a walker"

Lee was quick to answered "Then, head or body, depends on the situation." Carley glared at Lee, he knew what he said was wrong, but she just had to accept it and move on.

Carley couldn't educate Clementine on each and every situation, when it was or when it wasn't right to kill someone. She just hoped that she and Lee could parent Clementine and make sure she's the best person she could be.

"I don't want to think about that right now." Lee shook his head "You're right. It might be a lot for your first day. You ready?"

"Yeah I'm ready" For the first time, Clementine not only, answered to Lee, but to Carley directly, as if Carley had gained some sort of authority.

"Good don't lock your elbows." Lee bent her elbows a bit, Clementine felt a bit more comfortable.

"Wait. Can I cover her ears?"

"Let me take this first one Carley and then you can tag in." Carley waved her hand she allowed it.

Lee covered Clementine's ears "Okay, let's take your first shot. Squeeze the trigger smoothly and I'll cover your eyes. Nice and easy."

"Nice and easy." Clementine pulled the trigger. She missed the target and squealed.

"You ok?" Clementine held her hands "My hands hurt! I don't like this."

Lee was determined, just before he could continue Carley took over.

"You can do this. Just try again. It becomes a stress reliever after a while." Carley knew that she could do this "Aim a bit to the right…Lee will cover your ears. Ok go again."

Clementine paused, as Lee adjusted her arms again and took another shot. She hit the target. "I did it."

"Yes you did sweat pea! Go ahead Carley." Carley took an empty bottle where the other one had been.

"Don't lock your elbows Clem. Good Girl!" Carley put her hands over Clementine's ears, Clem felt calm, a mother's touch went a long way. Clementine fired the gun, she hit the target and broke the bottle.

"Yes I did it again." Carley was so proud of Clementine, she knew that this is the first of many times that she would act as a proud mother.

Lee gathered "The Everett family" and they surrounded one map of Savannah. Chuck had told Lee that a plan needed to be made in order to guarantee Clem's survival.

"We need to come up with a plan, what should we do once we get to Savannah?" Clementine was the first to raise her hand.

"Do you think we'll have time to go look for my parents.?" Clem needed to know

"Look Clem… We should look for your parents definitely, but I think we need to stick with the group just on entering into Savannah, once we settle in find an escape route then we will look for your parents. I don't think we should risk anything. Is that ok?"

Clementine thought that sounded fair, she nodded in agreement for the time being. "But we're still planning to plan Car. We need to come up with a plan now."

Carley was ok with the boat, in fact she wanted to get on the boat as soon as possible, but it wasn't fair to the rest of the group.

"I say that we stick with the group to find the boat and then go find Clementine's parents sound fair?"

"As much as that plan works, it isn't possible, I doubt we'll even have close to enough time to do all those things at once." Clementine was not happy with the way Lee had left her parents behind.

Carley knew a bit about Savannah, she had only been there once. The one thing she remembered about houses there, was that they all had fences.

"Lee. Property in Savannah is very well guarded, I think it's worth giving a shot" Lee was happy about this ordeal, but knew that there was a lot of arranging to do with the rest of the group. His future with the group was already uncertain.

Carley knew as well that the structural integrity of the group was failing. For now, Lee just had to agree to make Clementine and Carley happy and then sort out the details with Carley, but Clementine had a basic plan going that was worth giving a shot.

"Ok. Let's do it."

"Just the three of us?" Clementine wondered what was going to happen with Lily and Kenny.

"At some point yes, it will be just the three of us." Clementine hugged Lee and Carley, they created a bond that everyone was happy with.

Clementine walked over to the car's door and left. "Be Careful" Lee yelled.

Finally Carley and Lee were alone. Carley was cleaning up her supplies making sure everything was in order. Lee came up from behind and wrapped his arms around her. She spun around to face him. Finally some alone time, they both knew that a new beginning awaited them and possibly a new future as a family of three. Carley and Lee kissed over and over again. It was getting a bit hot for the time being. They both knew when it was time to stop, Lee looked a bit disheartened

"Don't worry Lee, this train has to stop eventually." She hoped that wherever the train stopped, fortune followed just behind.

 **Next time on "What if Lily missed" :**

We check back in on Lily and Kenny and what they discussed in that front car of the train. Another agenda is brewing between them and someone will find out. Also, we meet two other famous characters from the walking dead game, how will their journey change now that they are going to meet Carley.


	7. Omid and Christa

With a flow of newfound confidence, the team looked slightly less sluggish and ready to continue on with their journey. Everyone seemed to have an idea of what they were going to do once they got to Savannah. Except for Kenny and Lily. We last left Kenny a broken man. Just a few hours ago he lost his wife and son. Although, he remained quiet in the last hour, Lily was there to console him. Actually, this was the longest Lily and Kenny had gone without arguing. Everything had seem to a complete stop for the two of them, Lily had been quiet for the last 10 minutes and Kenny just stared at her.

"What's the matter Princess? Nothing else to say." Lily looked back at him, as she smirked. "Hey. Come on now. We've made a lot of progress in the last hour."

Kenny smiled "Yeah it's been nice."

They both stared at their own respective blank in the sky. "What're you thinking about?" T

hey both said. They quickly turned away from each other.

"Ok, Lily this has been great and all, we've compromised, we're even. But… What do you want?" Lily kept looking at the tracks.

"Kenny, you are the strongest person on this train." Kenny was embarrassed. "Lily shut up."

"No really, and I'm sure Carley and Lee are shacked up now." Kenny now instantly changed his reaction, he was impressed.

"Really? Well…good for him. They deserve each other." Lily was surprised. "Anyway, they've got a lot to do now, with Clementine, they're going to be a family now. I'm sure they have a plan. Do you?"

Kenny put on his proud Florida look. "Of course I do, I'm going to find my boat. Then, it's nothing but the atlantic."

Lily saw her opportunity and she was planning to take it. "Do you mind if I… Never mind, I already know the answer."

Kenny pulled her face towards him. "Yes, you can join me on the boat Lily… Just because I didn't like you doesn't mean you aren't a strong asset."

"Well thank you Kenny, I just can't believe you would let me stay." Kenny put on a worried frown, as if his future depended on it.

"Just don't do that again. What you did to Ben." Lily was about to say something, but she thought a nod would suffice.

Meanwhile, The Everett Family were calm and slightly happy to continue their journey. They had the strongest bond on the train and nothing could possibly change that. Carley and Lee's love for one another spread across the entire train and everyone knew what was going on between them, it wasn't like before when they had to keep it a secret from everybody and each other. Now Carley and Lee could feel free with one another and Clementine was just fine with the arrangement. It put Clementine at ease, knowing that Carley and Lee reminded her of her own parents. She closed her eyes and remembered the last time she saw her parents. Although it was a little fuzzy in her head, she remembers her dad, stroking her head after she had been crying. Clementine didn't want her parents to leave for Savannah, she had a bad feeling about it. She needed to know that everything would be ok, that nothing bad would happen.

Clementine didn't know for sure whether or not parents were dead, but in a way she got new ones in Carley and Lee. She just hadn't realised it yet, but when the time came Lee was going to tell her. Somehow. He just didn't know how. Lee hoped her parents were alive, he really did. There was no conclusive evidence to say that they were dead, the phone call merely stated that they were in trouble. Hopefully they stuck around long enough to see Clementine and maybe, if they were well equipped, take her in. But the realist in the back of Lee's mind just kept acting up. Lee thought that he could keep this a secret, but he forgot he had to trust Carley as well. It just about him and Clementine anymore, she needed to know this information, but now was not the time.

The train jerked forward "OH, SHIT! HOLD ON EVERYBODY!" Kenny's voice could be heard from the back car, as the train slowed down at the group's next roadblock (or better yet, track block).

Everyone converged in front of the new challenge that faced them, the tracks lead under a bridge, but the group's small problem involved a gas tank hanging off the side of the bridge. Kenny was furious; his dreams had been quite literally blocked off.

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! FUCK! FUUUUUUUCK!" Lily held him back "Quiet, there could be walkers around."

Chuck stepped in front "Hmm…I dunno; I aint got a lot of experience with y'all's fortitude but we could probably deal with that. We got a goddamn train."

Kenny just couldn't deal this utter stupidity, but he tried his very best to say polite. "That thing's not full of milk, Charles. That's gas or diesel; something that's gonna explode."

Chuck tries to be civil "YOU gotta get ahold of yourself. This is a crew here."

Kenny knew this group was drawing to a close and things started to get intense between him and Chuck "This aint shit."

Chuck stammers "This.."

Then, a jokey voice cuts Chuck off from the top of the bridge "Yo, you keep screaming like that and you're gonna get your face chewed off."

Another voice, more feminine and serious chimes in. "Are you guys going to be trouble? Because we could've just kept walking."

Lee stepped away from his family for just a moment, as the new leader he had even more responsibility than before. "No, we're friendly. Put your hand down, Ken."

The feminine voice replied, "That's what everybody says."

"We know." Lee knew how many strangers he had come across that ended up letting him down.

"Let's give these guys of break" It seemed as though the funny voice was on their side.

The other voice was skeptical "We'll see."

The humorous man spoke up again "You guys got a problem with your train."

Kenny thinking himself as the group's railroad engineer decided to address the problem. "Yeah you're standing right in front of it."

The guy spoke up again "Dude, it's a wreck. It's not so bad from up here. Send your buddy up to have a look."

Kenny stopped him, he needed to make sure all available opportunities were closed off. "Anything goes sideways up there, we won't let them escape."

At this point, Kenny was out for blood, he just needed a release of some sort. Lee moved forward and climbed up the ladder that took him to the top of the bridge. He looked back at Carley and Clementine, they were holding hands and couldn't be happier considering their situation.

"If I come up there you better not be thieves and murderers." The female responded, "I guess you'll just have to find out."

As Lee scaled the rungs to the top of the bridge the two were discussing their options.

"A group of guys is just what we need." Said the male, he was a lot shorter than the woman he was with.

"They're what you think we need. We're doing fine." You couldn't notice it from a far, but the power and maturity in their relationship was reflected in their height.

All judgments aside, They seemed like nice enough people and Lee wanted to get to Savannah. "What about when?" The female voice snapped, "Stop it."

Lee approached them not very cautiously, but he changed his walk slightly and made it more cautious, as he knew there was more at stake than just this train. "Hey dude, I'm Omid" the male said.

"Lee" The female followed "Christa. What's the deal with the train?"

Lee proudly answered, "We're driving it" Omid was stunned "OH, MAN!"

Lee wanted to bring up the elephant in his group before this couple had any ideas. "I'm not going to bullshit you. Our group is a little fucked right now. We had a bite victim and then his mom took her life and before that just…"

Christa's face drooped a bit "It's okay."

Omid face on the other hand lit up "Holy shit! You guys have a kid." Clementine and Carley had just finished climbing up the stairs.

"What are you guys doing up here?" Lee questioned, but Omid was ecstatic

"Do you know how long it's been since I've seen a kid? Shit! What's your name?"

Clementine took a few steps in front. Carley followed her and kissed Lee on the cheek. "Clementine." "And I'm Carley."

Omid's face lightened up even more. "Holy shit! This is the best day ever; I'm a huge fan of your show. On WABE right?"

Carley never thought she would hear those words ever again, she didn't have many fans before the apocalypse, but she was so happy to hear someone's appreciation, besides Lee's of course.

"Thank you. I had no idea that I had such a widely spread fan base." Omid held Christa's hand "That's right, we listened to your show every morning."

Carley smiled and Lee replied, "So do I."

Everyone had a brief laugh, Carley playfully hit Lee in the shoulder and Clementine was confused.

Omid turned to Christa "Well, this is great. See, things are looking up."

But Christa still had some questioning to do. "You're not her parents. They down there?"

Lee and Carley looked at one another. "It's that obvious?"

"To me" Christa said, she wasn't amused anymore.

"And no they aren't down there."

"Hmm… What's your story?" Lee kneeled down to look at Clementine and he stood back up again to answer, "I came across Clementine alone the first day all of this happened. We've been together ever since."

Christa turned to Carley "And how did you meet them?"

"I was hold up in a pharmacy with another group up in Macon when these two and another family of three showed up. Christa smiled; she found their story quite nice.

"And everybody down there, they're cool?"

No, that was Lee's honest answer, but of course everyone had a reason for being the way that they were. Except for Chuck, they had no idea about him. Kenny had lost his whole kin in the space of 30 minutes and Lily lost her dad, possibly her sanity along with him. After evaluating all these things, Lee realised how lucky he was to have Clementine and the love of his new life, Carley.

"Kenny lost his wife and kid." Omid was concerned "Man. How long ago?"

Carley looked at her watch "Just two hours."

Christa was absolutely depressed "Goddamn."

Omid thought politeness would ease up the conversation "We're sorry for anything that's happened to you guys. The train is awesome, though."

Christa turned to the side of the train and got serious. "That thank is your real problem. We'll help you with it, but if we see anything we don't like, we're moving on down the road. Alone."

Carley was positive about this new couple "We'd appreciate the help." Omid still tried to lighten the mood. "You can't just blast through it, I guess."

Christa was thinking on her feet "If you could get it down, the rest would probably be pretty easy."

Lee was ready to get to work "We'll start there."

Christa liked the Everett family, but she didn't know much about the others "We'll come down and settle in, and see if we can help."

Christa and Clementine went down the ladder. "Let me know if you need anything." Carley kissed him again, but on the cheek, she still remembered to keep their relationship a secret.

As Carley went down the ladder, Omid was freaking out with himself "Oh my god! It's Carley from WABE."

Lee was so proud of his girlfriend for something he had never seen her do before, but nevertheless proud.

"So you guys are a thing now?" Omid had to ask, as it was in his nature. "Well, we're trying to keep it quiet for now, it's been a rough day." Omid thought a nod would suffice.

Lee looked around the bridge before he went down, he found a truck nearby, but tape was the only thing he could salvage.

Christa and Omid approached the group alongside Lee. "Guys, this is Omid and Christa."

Lily, Kenny and Chuck stared back at them "Not big on welcomes…" Omid whispered to Lee whilst rubbing his head. "Like I said, it's been a bit of a day. The plan is to cut that tanker down and be on our way."

Kenny seemed relieved, he trusted Lee enough to know that this couple were nice enough people."Seems like plan enough to me."

"You want to start in on that tanker?" Omid was excited to get the train rolling.

"I'll get to know the girl for a minute, if you don't mind." Christa walked over to Clementine sitting with Carley.

"And why don't I show you how this thing works, in case something happens" It was completely natural for Kenny to feel shame.

"Really, Ken?" Lee asked, as Kenny began walking to him

"It's probably for the best. Someone might want to have a look inside of that station back there, too." Carley and Lee looked at each other; this was his chance to tell her the truth about Clem's parents.

"Sound's great. Let's do this thing." Omid responded, he began climbing up the ladder, which took him to the train driver's seat.

Carley gave Clementine a quick goodbye, but Clem knew she'd be back to take care of her. Lee approached the train station, as Carley followed. Clementine wanted to, but she also wanted to know Christa a little bit more. Clementine had a funny little idea that in an alternate universe they would be very close friends. Just before Lee before crossed the bridge, Carley caught up to the Lee, she was worried.

"Lee, something you want to tell me?" He smiled cause she was right by his side again. Lee held out his hand "Come on baby, Let's go check this out."

Carley gripped Lee's hand very tight, as they walked to the station... "Oh. Somebody's got a tight grip.

Carley and lee smirked at one another. They knew what this meant. Finally, alone at last.

Lee let go of Carley's hand before the entered the station; they needed to make sure it was safe before getting enjoying themselves. They made it to the door of the station, but it was barred shut.

"Well Shit." Carley felt rough, she just wanted to enjoy the company of her man.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, something tugged at Lee's pants, it was Clementine. "You know, I could probably fit through there. Like you said, we're a team, we shouldn't leave anyone out."

Carley smiled, as much as she wanted her alone time with Lee, she was proud of Clementine's sense of morals. "Get on my shoulders Clem and we'll see what we need to do."

Lee hoisted Clementine on his shoulders and took a peek. "I don't see anything." Clem observed "It's safe enough to jump down and unlock."

Carley had a quick think "There's probably a lock on the top of the…"

"Found it." Clementine un-locked the door; Lee was surprised.

"No way. Really?" Lee put her down and opened the door.

Clementine stepped forward first "Let's go and be careful." Carley replied "I think you're ready to go off on your own." She laughed to herself and pulled out her gun along with Lee.

Lee held the door open with the monkey wrench; he thought that with Carley's deadeye and his gun that if there were any walkers. They would be fine. On the other side of the cashier's cage there was a blowtorch, but only one person could get through.

"That's exactly what we need." Lee said. "Convenient, I like it, but how are we going to get in. Carley questioned, she spotted the gap.

"We could probably fit someone through that gap." Carley suggested, "We're so lucky I'm so little" Clementine wanted to help as much as she could.

"Oh no you don't, Lee and I can do this one, right?" Lee had a decision to make. "Clementine, you go in. Just in case anything happens."

"Fair enough." Carley wasn't going to object to something so pointless and most of all safe.

Lee carried Clem up to the top for the second time in just ten minutes. She jumped down and looked at Lee, she seemed worried.

"What's the matter Clem?" She trembled "Behind you."

Carley was the first to pull out her gun and fire, she had killed a walker no problem. Another one approached Lee, Carley's quick shooting gave him enough time to kill the second one. Clementine didn't see the one in the shadows.

"Keys!" Lee demanded. Clementine gave Lee the keys; he quickly grabbed them and opened the door and let Clem free.

Carley stepped up to the mark took a small focused breath and killed the walker. "I would have given the gun to Clem, but maybe she just isn't ready yet."

Everyone laughed this time. "We were lucky this time, but don't worry we're ok. Everything's okay."

Christa yelled, "What's going on? I thought I heard a gunshot."

Lee yelled back "it's fine." Carley whispered to herself "Wow. Nosy much?"

Christa entered the station and saw all the dead walkers. Lee, Carley and Clementine stood still. "You guys… took on all three of them"

Carley and Lee didn't know how to respond; they just did what they had to do.

"Yeah we're a team." Clementine was ready to speak out for group. "We handled it." Carley followed.

"Yeah, but what if you hadn't? I'm going to go make sure the noise didn't cause us any problems. Join me Clementine?"

She didn't want to go. "Go on, sweat pea." But now, she had to, Clementine and Christa left.

"Finally. All alone at last." Carley pulled Lee in and gave him a long kiss. It was passionate and lasted a few seconds. They began to have an intimate session; Carley and Lee couldn't help, but explore each other for a little bit. After all, this was the first time they had ever been so…close.

"I've been waiting to do this since the motel. All those rooms, what a waste." Carley was suddenly in such a humorous attitude, as they continued to fool around.

Carley took off her jacket and threw it aside, as things got heated. Lee took off his shirt, but he had an undershirt on as well.. he took that off too. They just started to enjoy themselves, neither of them had this chance before, but they took it and ran. Lee was enjoying himself, but this was neither the time nor the place, he could do better for his new girlfriend.

"Carley, there's something I need to tell you." Carley giggled "Don't worry, if you get a bit rough with me. I won't call the cops."

Lee took his hands off her, she knew he was being serious now. "I'm sorry, go on."

"Listen, it's not that I'm not having a good time because I am, we can get back to that after I say what I need to. Clementine's parents are most probably dead."

Carley knew this, but she knew Lee wasn't certain either. "Come on, Lee we don't know that."

Lee crossed his arms in disagreement "I don't think they would have made it out alive. I just don't know how to tell Clem, not on my own anyway."

Carley got closer to him again "But you're not alone anymore, Lee. You've got me now and I love Clementine. I told you this. I'll tell her if you can't."

Lee smiled; he knew that this meant a small crisis was averted. He grabbed her by the waist and worked his hands down "And what about me? I love you Carley."

She put her arms around his neck. "I love you too. Whatever you wanna do about this, I'll support you."

They pulled in for another big kiss and make out session. Neither of them had ever felt this much love in a while. Lee and Carley put their shirts back on and he picked up the blowtorch.

"We've got time." Carley said, she didn't want it to end. "I know, but I want to get to Savannah, think about it. A nice bedroom, all the space we could ask for."

"Finally things are looking up."

They left the station and walked back towards the bridge. Lee climbed up the ladder to the top of the bridge and began to cut the truck in two. Carley walked over to Clementine who was still talking to Christa.

"Clem, can I talk to you?" They walked over to the train.

"What did we learn today?" Clementine had a good long think "I shouldn't be afraid to ask for a gun."

"Something like that, fear can get the best of us sometimes, we need to learn not to be afraid because fear is what kills these days." Clementine nodded she understood.

"Are you ever afraid to shoot Carley?" Carley had gotten so used to the gun that she knew her answer clear as day. "Yes, but I'm never afraid to kill a walker."

Clementine was confused again; this was another Carley lesson that she didn't quite get yet.

"Then when are you afraid to shoot?" Carley looked at Lily "When I'm aiming at other people and I don't understand entirely why." Clementine knew exactly what she meant now.

"Ok. I get it." Carley was happy that she got to teach again today. "Good girl."

The truck shifted a bit over the cliff; they were close to cutting it off. "This thing's hanging by a thread. The smallest cut and it'll go."

Lee was worried; his family was down there. Lee handed Omid the blowtorch "Here. The weak portion of the coupling is out of my reach.

Omid found that funny "You think it'll be within mine?"

Lee thought Omid was joking "No, but I'm gonna dangle you over that ledge."

Omid was worried "The hell you are." But he wanted to get on the train so bad. "Just shut up and start cutting." Lee held on to Omid for dear life because that's what it cost Omid to cut the coupling.

Lily turned around, she was on watch and wanted to see how far she had truly come, but the tracks were blocked by a heard of man-eaters.

"Guys! Walkers!" Lily got down and got into the train. Lily yelled at everyone to get on the train.

"Cut Omid! Cut!" Lee yelled. The coupling broke and the truck knocked over the ladder, but the train was clear.

The train started up. Lee kicked the blowtorch over the bridge and ran to the other end of the bridge. Omid simply followed, as gas started to spill out of the truck. All the gasoline had caught on fire and the train was slowly warming up.

"We gotta jump." Lee climbed over the barrier of the bridge; he knew he could make it. "What? No way!"

Omid followed Lee. "Jump! Lee yelled" Omid followed again, he hit the top of the train and fell over.

Lee followed, but executed his jump perfectly. He climbed down to help support Omid, but Christa had already jumped out to save him. They started running back to the second train car; both Christa and Omid were right next to the train. Lee pulled Omid in, as Carley and Lily pulled in Christa. Everyone seemed to get on the train just fine, except for Omid, whose leg was busted.

Lily was sitting at the gears, Clementine was asleep and Lee looked on ahead. Savannah, there it was in all its glory, they finally did it.

"Just stick with it." Lee was confused "Stay as the leader, tell Kenny once he gets here. He's not going to like it, but its what we need."

Lee was flattered "Thanks Lily."

"And by the way. If you hurt Carley in anyway emotionally or physically, we're going to have some serious fucking problems, but I'm sure you'll do fine. There's a lot of love there, thanks to that little one." She pointed at Clementine and Lee smiled.

Lee was surprised, but decided to keep his mouth shut, as Kenny entered the front of the train. Lee had looked in Clementine's bag and found a picture of his family.

Lee put it away. "Next stop, the Atlantic." Kenny put his arms on Lily's shoulders, Lee smiled, he never seen so much peace and harmony between them. It was refreshing.

"We have to find a boat." Lee said. "Don't worry, we will. Clementine and Carley will be just fine."

Kenny smiled at Lee, but Lee frowned. "I'm sorry you guys weren't supposed to know."

Kenny was about to speak, but Lily decided to go first. "It's ok, a lot's happened, we needed to come away with at least one positive. We're lucky to have a few to pick from."

Lee turned to Kenny "You'll be alright." It was now Kenny's turn to frown. "I'll be alive, I guess. Blood in my heart, blood in my brain at least."

Lee turned away "I'll leave you to your thoughts." Lee looked over one of the only things that mattered to him in life. "She's out cold like I never seen."

Suddenly, Clementine's beloved walkie-talkie came alive and out came a voice. Kenny and Lily came over "Hello…?" The voice asked

"Can't wait for you to get to Savannah, Clementine. I've got your parents right here, and you be sure to find me whether Lee wants you to or not. Now what I need…." The radio cut, everyone in the front car was surprised, except for Clementine, who not only knew about this somehow, but was also fast asleep.

"I thought that fucking thing was broken." Kenny exclaimed, Lee turned to face him. "So did I."

"Well, it sounds like somebody knows where we're headed." Kenny looked at Lily, she was still mortified, that the walkie-talkie worked. "Who the fuck…"

"I don't know. But I doubt we're gonna be happy when we find out."

Next time on "What if Lily missed…" :

The Everett family finally reached Savannah with a clear and solid plan, but one of them is hiding something. And with Omid's leg busted to shit, will they find the supplies that can help save him. Also, Lily shows us where her true loyalties stick within the group. How will the group's entry into Savannah differ with the addition of Carley?


	8. Welcome to Savannah

The streets were empty, bare and most importantly dead. There was nothing in sight except for a bunch of broken and torn apart cars. Leaves just covered the entire pavement, but it was only a thin layer. The group walked together, they had a set protocol and knew the safety guide. Don't break the pack, unless you have a damn good reason. Omid was limping after he had jumped on to the top of a moving train. He had seriously miscalculated his jump and damaged his leg, but that was better than dying. Clementine took in all the sights of Savannah, she had remembered when she was here a few years ago, but it was all very vague. Since then Lee had taken her walkie-talkie, she had stayed very close to him like he instructed her, but she couldn't help but stare at her walkie-talkie, it was attached to Lee's belt and she needed it back soon. There were pressing issues to deal with.

"Can't I just hold it?" Lee looked down at her, he was very disappointed with Clementine, but he knew that being a dad meant that you have to take both sides to parenting: both good and bad.

Lee looked over Carley; she shook her head. "Not now, Clementine. Maybe later, okay?" In Lee's head there was no later, but he knew what the walkie-talkie meant to Clem.

"Okay." Clementine moped along with the rest of the pack, although she knew how to shoot a gun and quite well at that. Clementine just wasn't ready yet to face a walker, maybe she just had to prove herself.

Lee looked over to new member Christa "How's Omid?"

Christa looked ahead and frowned at her husband; she wasn't ashamed just tired. "His leg's pretty bad."

Omid fought back, though. "I'm fine!"

Christa knew he was in pain, but Omid's lack of self-awareness made her crazy. " You're not fine, you need to rest. He needs to rest."

She snapped her head back at Lee, but nobody had talked about whether Lee was going to stay leader.He meant to talk to Kenny, but was cut off by the unexpected radio call from out of nowhere. Lee wanted to find shelter first of all and then decide collaboratively what to do next.

"It's not safe to stop out here in the open, we need to keep moving. He can rest after we find a boat and get out on the water."

Christa worried and looked back at her husband, Omid. "I don't know how much longer he can keep on like this. If his leg gets any worse we're going to have to carry him."

Kenny was leading the charge, for now, he knew Savannah better than anyone in the group and he knew where the river was. Being a fisherman of now, sound mind, Kenny needed to prove that he was up to scratch to lead the group. "Or leave him."

Christa was surprised. "What? No, that's not an option. We can't…"

Kenny kept his eyes dead center; it appeared as though Kenny had lost his faith a bit. "Lady, I've known you for all of twelve hours – you don't get to say we…"

Lily put her hand on his shoulder; she shook her head. Christa had a big argument to make, but Lily didn't want a fight, she had denounced her fighter ways for the time being. "Let's just wait till we find a shelter to discuss what we is. Right now, we need to stay focus and not let anything…"

Bong! The church bells had rung "Distract us." Bong! Everyone had turned, as the bells went on and on.

"Maybe this city's not so dead after all…" Bong!

Kenny turned around and faced the group; he's heard this bell a thousand times. "Keep moving. No one's ringing that bell, it's automatic, on a timer."

Lee looked at his watch perplexed. "What kind of church bell goes off at twenty past the hour?"

Everyone turned to face Kenny, but Lee and Lily spotted something lurking at the top of the church. Something moved or someone.

"Someone's up there" Carley smiled, she thought that this was Lee's attempt at lightening the mood. "Lee, come on. That's not funny, good try."

Lily was upset; she knew what she saw. "I know what I saw Carley, there was definitely someone up there. Oh. he's quick… or she."

The radio had flipped on, what timing! "If I were you, I'd get out of the street. Now."

Christa turned to face Lee; she wasn't too happy with what had happened to Omid and now Lee had just lied to her or so she thought. "I thought you said that thing didn't work!"

Lee ignored her. He needed to know who was on the other end of the line. "Who the hell is this?!"

Carley had never seen Lee this mad, but he had every right to be. "Hello? Hello? I said answer me!"

Clementine looked down, she knew she could sort this out, but there was no way in hell Lee would let her hold the walkie-talkie. Everyone surrounded Lee, everyone had clearly broken pack and become distracted by Lee's conversation with the mysterious radio.

Omid was, as usual, the first to break the silence "What the hell was that? Is someone trying to fuck with us?"

Carley was quick to interject. "Sounded like a warning. Let's get out of here. Now."

Chuck turned away from the group "Ask not for whom the bell tolls…"

Kenny was annoyed and turned to face whatever Chuck was looking at. "What're you yammering on about?"

Everyone needed to turn and face Chuck and Kenny at this point Chuck had almost replaced Lily as contending alpha male. No one was shocked at this point it was expected considering their luck. "it tolls for thee…"

Walkers came from every street front and behind. It seemed like they were waiting for a long time to ambush some live people. This was the welcome party that the group was used to and needed to get the hell out of here.

Lee quietly instructed the group "Run."

Kenny knew this meant, trouble. "Goddamit. Follow me!"

Everyone pulled out their respective weapons and went to their usual entrance tactic, running and gunning. Kenny shot walkers as he lead the group to a safe house, where as, Chuck wanted to dig his way into the walkers with his shovel. The Everett Family looked at one another, it was time to work together despite all the disappointment with Clementine. It's time to go.

A walker that was wedged underneath a car grabbed Kenny. He tripped, but Lily calmly took care of the walker."Little close, don't ya think princess?"

The Everett Family were cornered by about ten to twelve fully sized walkers, but this was nothing for them. Carley and Lee wasted no time and cleared out all the walkers in under a minute. To be fair, they felt lucky that they hadn't missed a single bullet, but with Carley agreeing to train Clementine and Lee to improve their shooting gave Lee confidence and he couldn't miss now. Even when Carley and Lee weren't there for Clementine in these massive walker raids, they knew that they had friends that they could trust.

The group was easily killing off walkers one by one, but there were just too many at one time. Kenny quickly rushed to the end of the road. "Come on time to go."

Everyone rushed towards him, as Kenny got a gate open. Everyone rushed in, except for Chuck who was stopped at the door by Kenny. "Give me one reason why I should let you in."

Lily spoke up. "Kenny! Now is not the time!"

Chuck held his hands up "Because I got balls to do the hard thing. You used to have it, but do you have it anymore? I think not."

Kenny held up his gun. Everyone stayed silent, it seemed like he was aiming at Chuck, but the walker behind felt Kenny's wrath. He stepped to the side, as Chuck entered. "I would have shot me."

Kenny closed the gate, locked it and looked down. The pressure was still on, a little iron gate wasn't going to keep all of the walkers out. Carley was examining the door and Omid was groaning about his leg.

"You okay?" Omid didn't want to be what Chuck accused Kenny of being "Ugh…yeah."

Christa analysed Omid's battle scars and they weren't good. "You've opened up your wound, you're bleeding. Shit, that's gonna get infected. We've got to get him inside, clean him up!"

Lee ran over to the door and to Carley, who was being assisted by Kenny. "Carley! Go help Omid! Kenny how's that door?"

Carley nodded, Lee noted Kenny's displeasure in his tone. "I'm working on it, I'm working on it."

Lee walked over and noticed the dog door, it was metal and unlike any dog door he had ever seen. Christa wanted to squabble, but Lily held her back and distracted her with Clementine. Carley was tending to Omid, he was still star struck, but in pain. Carley noticed Omid's attitude and pinched the underside of his leg to cause him a bit of pain, but just a bit. Lee had an idea with what to do with the door, he grabbed Chuck's shovel and started to dig.

Carley turned her head, she was disturbed by his random digging. "Lee, what are you doing?"

Lee was focused on his digging, Chuck had observed Lee's working out and understood his answer. "Automated dog collar"

Carley now understood what was going on and responded to Omid who needed the help. Christa continued to try and take care of Omid, but Lily was good at distracting her, reminded her of her dad. She was not found of thinking of her dad, but thoughts are random. Lily also tried to distract herself with Clementine; it might take her mind off of her new passive behavior. Lee had finished digging and everyone had come round to see what he had dug up. Carley had taken Clementine away to sit with Omid and Christa couldn't contain her reaction to the smell. God that smell! Lee reached his hand and grabbed the dog collar the sheer force snapped the poor dead dog's neck. Lily and Christa both began throwing up, Christa knew why she was throwing up, but Lily just found it disgusting.

As Lee brought the collar over and unlocked the door, everyone had a go at trying to open the door. Clementine, wanting to feel useful, quickly snuck in and unlocked the door from the inside. Lee was furious, but Carley put her hand on his shoulder. The door had opened

"Ta-da" Clementine said, as she waited for Lee's response.

"Good job, Clem!" Kenny cautiously walked in with Lily and Chuck to scope the place out.

"I did good right?" She needed his approval; she need to know that he still loved her even with all the mistakes she made with the walkie-talkie. "Yes you did. You did good."

Carley opened her arms up for a hug and Clementine instantly followed her up on that offer. Just before Omid could complain about his leg, Kenny announced that the house was safe to enter. Everyone rushed in.

Christa helped Omid lay down on the nearest couch. "Argh!" Omid squealed with much discomfort.

"Sorry! Sorry!" She had fully put him down now.

"No, it's okay. I'm good. Feel better already just being off my feet. Thanks, babe." Omid tried to muster a smile, he did not do a very good job.

Christa walked over to Lee, Carley and Kenny who stood next to the kitchen. "So, when we're you going to tell us about the radio."

Before Kenny could snap at Christa, Lee put a stop to him, it seemed now that Kenny was put on a leash and he did not like that. "Tell you what?"

Carley shook her head at Lee. She was also unaware of this phenomenon until a few hours before entering Savannah "That it's working."

Lee thought he could explain "I was going to tell you. Kenny, Lily and I only found out yesterday."

Christa was still unhappy with his decision. "So the five of you were keeping it from the rest of us? Great."

Carley felt the need to interject. "I also found out about this a few hours ago and I should have known much earlier. Can we talk about this later? Right now, Omid needs medicine and we need food. What are we going to do about that?"

Lily was on her own looking at some of the art, but even she felt the need to wander over and listen to what Kenny had to say. "Yeah, who gives a shit about that damn radio? I'm more worried about whoever it was out there ringing that bell and bringing the dead down on top of us! It's like they didn't want us to make it to the river."

Christa was smart, but she wasn't afraid to speculate. "What makes you think it's not the same person? Whoever was on the radio was close enough to see us in the street. And we didn't see anyone else other than the guy in the bell tower."

Carley face-palmed and walked away to go find Clementine, she knew she wasn't going to be heard in this argument, so she decided to put her time to better use.

Kenny on the other hand kept the fight going "Because that doesn't make a lick of damn sense. Why would they bring out the dead like that and then try to warn us about it?"

Lee was also unafraid to make speculations, but he wanted to just the conversation over and done with. "Whoever, it was, seemed like they're following us. And I don't like being followed."

Kenny, like any good essay-writing student, needed to go back to his central argument. "All the more reason to get on a damn boat, where we can't be followed."

Christa did the same. "I'm not going back out there any time soon. Omid needs to rest."

Lee knew that either one of those things was a waste of time, but both had to be done according to his original plan. "Why don't we rest up for a little while, we've just gone through a lot of walkers and then go look for a boat, as a supply run." Christa smiled, but Kenny wasn't too happy.

"Suit yourselves. But I'm not gonna wait around too long for someone else to grab up those boats, that's our ticket out of here." Lily waited for the awkward pause that was going on right now. "Place seems secure so far."

Christa was still feeling anxious. "I'll feel better when we know that for sure. We need to check the whole house."

Kenny gave up and let out a sigh. "Alright, fine. Lee take the upstairs, I think Carley already started. Lily, and me'll take down here. Make sure you check every door understand?"

Lee walked upstairs where Clementine and Carley were and they instantly rushed him. "Can I help? What if there's another locked door?"

Lee rubbed her head, she had done well today, despite the stuff with the radio. "I think you've been helpful enough for one day, kiddo. Why don't you just see what Christa and Omid need anything, okay?"

Lee was going to suggest Chuck, but something about Chuck just felt dangerous to him.

"Okay." Clementine was upset she wanted to make sure that Lee was still there for her.

Clementine began the walk over to the damaged couple, while Carley stepped into Lee's view. She stood next to a door and gestured Lee to go over to her. "I checked all the doors up here while you were arguing down there. Don't worry about it."

They held each other passionately; they hadn't done that since the train station. "Let's go in here, it's safe right?"

Carley smiled "Since when did you care?"

They walked in to the room and it turned out to be a bedroom. Of course it was a bedroom. Lee locked the door behind them and instantly ran up to Carley. They kissed, as he picked her up and threw her onto the bed. He was on top of her, kissing her neck and unzipping her jacket. They were having fun being in love, but Carley couldn't help but laugh.

"Not just yet. Lee Everett, Not just yet."

Lee frowned. "But why not? I think I did great today."

Carley kept smiling; she had a surprise for Lee. "Yeah I know, but we're going to try something a little bit different."

Lee stood up and crossed his arms, as Carley brought out a radio. Lee laughed. "I hope you put the batteries the right way in."

Carley rolled her eyes. "Come on. It's a romantic throw back, you gotta love those." Lee couldn't help but smile at his beautiful girlfriend, she hit play and turned the volume down, no one could hear the radio except them.

"Hold my waist, Lee." Lee did as she asked, when Carley wrapped her arms around his neck.

The radio spoke "Last song: Carpenters: Close to you." Lee rolled his eyes again, but sarcastically spoke. "Aww, Carley I didn't know you were so into clichés."

Carley whispered in his ear. "Just shut up and enjoy this."

The song began to play, as they rocked back and forth. They used this time to reflect on their relationship. They couldn't believe that they had come such a long way from the pharmacy. Carley was smiling, but Lee put on that cheeky smile that he was known for. Carley remembered back to the R.V. when Lee had been there to support her even when he was unaware of it. Lee couldn't help but remember the moment that sealed his love for her. "Don't call me small." She had said to him and just before that, kissed him. This was the first time that they had truly tried to romantically involve each other and this had become serious in the space of a few days. Maybe it was sexual on the very basis, but at the end of the day and even now they knew that they were perfect for each other. For a moment they were happy that all this was going on, otherwise, they may have never met.

The song drew to a close; Lee twirled her around and pulled her in. "Carley, I love you."

A tear came rolling down from her eye; she didn't think that he'd say it so fast. There were no social or financial pressures that could stop them, so Carley had no problem replying. "I love you too."

They stood there for a moment longer and shared a passionate kiss, close to their first one after retrieving the Animal Crackers and having their heart to heart. There was no more doubt, they were the couple that was ready to take on the world. Lee sensually picked her up and threw her on the bed gently. He got on top of her and slowly unzipped her jacket.

"Let's try that again, shall we?"

They finally did it, they began tearing clothes off of each other's bodies and began a long session of love making. They knew that this was the first of many more to come, but Carley and Lee were just meant to be. Carley had never felt so aroused, ever. And Lee knew that with Carley, he could explore the beast that he had held within him even before the apocolypse.

But we all know that Carley and Lee, were just meant to be.

Next time on "What if Lily missed…" :

It's time to set for the seas, but with which boat? It's time to choose one. Also, we learn about Chuck's recent behaviour and meet a Crawford classic, but how will everything change, now that Carley is involved.


	9. On Cloud 9 (A day in suburbia)

Carley woke up, she felt vaguely tired and couldn't remember anything that happened before she crashed. It felt like she had only slept for fifteen minutes, but she really didn't care. All she wanted was her cup of joe to wake her up. She walked out of her room and down the stairs, the house seemed quite. But Carley trooped on, she knew that once she got to the kitchen she would relieve herself of all the stress and troubles of her job. The feeling of stress also felt very vague, she knew that she should have been stressed, but it wasn't as intense as everything that had happened during the apocalypse. The porcelain of the counter stood bright and firm, all the marble and paint shimmered. Nothing looked this clean in a while; she just assumed that Lily or Christa cleaned the kitchen up. Carley looked at the curtains and the furniture, organisation, the bane of her existence back in the city. All the couches, chairs, tables and her T.V were nicely and neatly organised. For the first time, Carley was seeing in color other than the default. Everything seemed so vibrant she couldn't bear to think how much effort had gone into this house, making it sparkle, making it shine. Then Carley heard a loud bell; it grabbed her attention in one go. She gravitated slowly towards the coffee maker and began pouring it out into a cup. This was something that Carley missed, but she really didn't think it was a reality. Electricity, who knew if that still worked. She took her cup and went back upstairs to the bedroom, hoping to find Lee or Clementine or anyone. Instead the bed was empty, she sat in the bed and waited, but she was alone in this big mansion of a house.

Suddenly, the door opened, she heard some shuffling on the ground floor. All the suspiciousness, surprisingly put Carley at ease, it was something she recognised, bandits or walkers. She quickly grabbed something to protect herself with, but she couldn't find her gun. Come to think of it, she hadn't even realised the silk robe wrapped around her body. Before Carley could even get out of the bed and try to relieve her of all the distractions in the room. A small toddler busted into the room and everything for Carley had turned upside down. She knew who this was, it was her son and all the memories of her life came flooding back.

"Mommy! Mommy! Guess what I did today?" Carley picked up her son, and placed him on her lap.

She wanted to respond and question this kid, but Lee came charging in.

"Boy, didn't I tell you not to bother your momma?" Lee picked him up off of Carley and she couldn't help but smile.

"I'm sorry daddy. I was just missing mommy so much. I wanted to show her what we did today." Lee held his son up

"Reve, why don't you go downstairs and watch some T.V with your sister." Reve ran down the stairs, elated and ecstatic.

Lee walked over and kissed his wife on the cheek. "Hey baby, did you enjoy your lie in?"

Carley was a little bit confused, although she knew that this was her life. Something felt off. Sure, it got better once she saw her son Reve, but someone else was missing. "Oh don't forget, we have lunch with Kenny and his family later today."

Carley looked back at Lee who was arranging their dresser, she seemed a bit perplexed. "I hope you're feeling a lot better than last night, I know how much those coffees pick you up in the morning."

Just then, there was a mysterious figure standing at the door. It wasn't a threat to Carley; she was just feeling a bit woozy after her deep sleep last night. The figure stepped forward and it was Clementine. Finally, a familiar face had appeared.

"Mom, you're awake" Clementine's face lit up. "We were all worried about you."

Carley finally felt comfortable enough to talk. "Worried enough to give your mom a hug?" Clementine ran over and gave Carley a huge cuddle, they both released after sometime.

"Lee honey, I'm sorry. It's been a rough morning. What were you saying?" Lee looked back to face her. "It's fine, you're feeling a bit drowsy, you only just got over your cold yesterday. And don't worry, I knew you were listening to me, somehow."

Carley crossed her arms and questioned Lee "Oh yeah?"

Clementine laughed, she knew Lee had to make up an answer. "Cause you do that same listening face you always got on with your nose scrunched up. Clem, how does mom do her concentrating face, you do it so well."

In that moment, Carley knew in her heart that Clementine was her daughter, that replication was so accurate. It was like a spitting image of Carley, yet smaller and less serious.

Carley put her hand over her mouth; she knew that they were just making fun. "I do not make that face."

Everyone heard Reve yell from downstairs "Come on Clementine! It's about to start."

Clem was startled, but was quick to respond. "Gotta go, love you mom." She headed for the stairs and bolted for the seat right next to Reve.

Lee went and sat down next to Carley on the bed, he pulled her face closer for inspection. "You definitely look better."

"Yeah well I feel better. Had a rocky start, but I pulled it back."

"Get any fever dreams last night?" Carley looked dead at Lee and raised her eyebrows. "You have no idea."

Lee felt scared; he had never seen his wife act like this, even after her fever and body aches from the night before. He decided to change the topic.

"So how's that new story coming along?" Carley shrugged her shoulders.

Although, Carley was independent enough to know what story she was working on. She liked to have her notes in front of her, a journalist can never assume things.

"It's been promising, I didn't think I'd be able to dig up so much information on this guy. We're going to get the truth Lee, I know it." Lee smiled, he liked to see her hard at work.

WABE was her life and she enjoyed it, so what was the harm. "Just be careful not to overwork."

"Yes I know." Lee was about to leave the room "Come on put on some clothes, we gotta go soon if we wanna make it to lunch."

Carley grinned "You don't wanna fool around a bit before, maybe get in the shower with me and clean up?"

Lee liked the idea, but he knew he had to stay grounded in reality. "Hah. That's how we got Reve. Come on baby, you better get ready."

Lee left the room. Carley was left in almost disarray, she had opened the drawer to find her clothes. Classic Carley: pink jacket, white shirt and jeans that refined her curves, but only enough for Lee to notice. Right now she knew, that this house in Savannah was her home.

Carley walked to the door, she wanted to see this new world and what it held for her. Reve and Clementine ran past Carley and hopped into the back of a mini-van. Carley laughed, she thought this is what something Katjaa would drive. But she just felt weird thinking about her, Katjaa had just died, but she wasn't sure what was real and what wasn't. Perhaps she had just had a bad dream last night, she loved Reve and Clementine. She was happy, they were happy, so why don't she just go along with it for now. Carley went and sat in the front seat next to the love of her life, Lee.

"Ready to go Sweat Pea?" Clementine replied diligently. "Yes dad."

Lee looked at the distracted Carley. "Ready baby?" Carley simply nodded, she was afraid to see Katjaa.

"Mommy, I'm so excited to see Duck." Carley put her hands over her face, oh god. She had completely forgotten about Duck and what had happened to him in her 'dream'. It was all so real, but she was going to ignore it for now and call it just a dream.

"Honey, if you don't wanna go for lunch, that's completely fine." Carley snapped upright, this was something she had to see. "No! Let's go, I think I'm just a bit tired. Nothing a good drive can't fix."

Lee shrugged his shoulders, Carley looked out the window. This was the Savannah road they were just on, but clear of any walkers. Occasionally she looked at the buildings and had a brief idea of where she was in her dream. Carley lost in her own world doesn't realize that the car has stopped. She's still looking outside the window.

"Come on kids, Lee opened the door and picked Reve up, he didn't really feel like walking. "Come on mommy, we're here!"

Carley didn't want to see Katjaa, but she knew just for closure, she needed to. What she saw in that dream changed her; she just could not ignore the fact that she was going to be reunited with one of her mentors throughout the apocalypse so far.

The Everett Family walked through the doors. "Come on in. Welcome! Welcome!"

Lee and Kenny shook hands, as they entered the house. Reve was a bit shy; he had never met Kenny and Katjaa. "Don't worry Reve, this is Duck's daddy."

Lee carried Reve in the house and Clementine followed. "Hello there, Clementine." Kenny kneeled down to Clem's level.

"I'm good Kenny." Carley smiled, this reminded her of everything that had happened at the pharmacy or the motel, all the good things at least.

She entered the house, it familiar, but she couldn't put her finger on it for some reason. However, Carley saw her, across the room with Duck jumping off her lap so full of life.

Carley's eyes were about to water. "Hey Katjaa."

Katjaa looked disgusted. "Oh hey Carley."

She was confused, Carley took herself back, she remembered that it was just a dream. Katjaa hesitated "Listen. I'm sorry Carley, you came to me for help and I left you."

Carley was astounded, how could Katjaa be so selfish. "No you don't get to do that, I needed you and left."

Katjaa "Are you ok Carley? I know it had something to do with work, but the hospital didn't let me go to WABE. Disclosure you know."

Then, Carley remembered why she felt uncomfortable. It all cane flooding back to Carley, she needed Katjaa for a story and was going to interview her, but she never came. She realized that after everything she's seen, this meant nothing, rather Katjaa be alive.

"Never mind, its just work. Nothing my charm couldn't handle." Katjaa and Carley laughed, she was just happy to have Katjaa back both as a friend and alive.

"Come on let's sit down for lunch. You must be starved." Carley held her stomach; she didn't feel hungry even though she had missed dinner and a lot of things during her fever.

"I've had far worse." Carley sat down at the table along with her family and Kenny's. This felt great and different, even before the apocalypse Carley felt alone, she didn't really have anyone else before, but now she does.

"Again, thank you so much for hiring me Kenny, it really means a lot to me and my family." Carley smiled, she was happy to see Lee happy. Providing for his family, he was proud of himself and Carley knew it.

"No problem, Lee. Anything I can do to help." Kenny smiled and looked across the table at his knew employee. "But Lee, as I'm sure you can imagine, the fish game is quickly changing and moving. Hence, the move out here to Savannah."

Lee smiled, Kenny was keeping him upright, which made Carley slightly nervous knowing Kenny's usual rushed approach. "Well. We're all happy that you made it out here. It's been so nice to get to know you guys."

Katjaa smiled, it pleased Carley to know that she and Katjaa remained friends without the need of a zombie apocalypse. "How are you handling the work load Carley?"

Shame filled the air, Kenny was trying to guilt trip Carley, but Carley had a quick tongue. "Work is great, Kenny. I was just a little disappointed that I didn't get to interview one of my everyday heroes, but don't worry nothing I couldn't handle."

Kenny frowned, he thought he could catch out Carley, but like she said, she's too smart for him. Katjaa put her hand on Kenny

"It's ok, Ken. Carley and I worked things out." Lee wasn't happy that his wife made his boss look stupid, but it didn't matter.

Kenny still had to enquire about Lee. "So Lee, how old are your children?"

Lee went back to his nervous state. "Two and eight, sir. They get on well with Duck."

Kenny nodded. "Yes, they do. Lee. But, the reason I asked the whole family to come over is to discuss a possible promotion."

Lee looked up, he felt rather optimistic, it seemed like a forever ago since he was in the back of a police car. However, there was obviously a catch as Carley knew business. "It pays a lot better and you'll get a couple o'boats of your own."

Lee smiled, it sounded great, they had a great home right now, but they could have more. "But you have to move out to Florida, the main fishing city."

Carley and Katjaa frowned and looked at the optimistic Lee, he was about to say yes, but Carley needed to interject. "Thanks for the opportunity Kenny, but Lee and I need a bit of time to discuss."

Kenny made sure to state the terms, he handed Carley a contract "Yes, of course. Here's the contract, go away and do what you gotta do. Come back to me when you've decided. It's a tough decision to make."

After lunch, Carley loaded the kids back into the van, Reve was raving at Duck. "Bye Duck!" Duck simply waved back, he didn't realize that Reve could tire him out so much.

Katjaa rushed out to Carley "Do I really inspire you?" she put her hand on Katjaa's shoulder and sighed.

"Yes, don't you remember what you said to me at the train…I mean the…wedding." Katjaa put her hand on Carley's shoulder."Don't forget… keep them together."

Carley was under a lot of pressure now and needed the words of advice. Lee shook Kenny's hands "It's a big decision to make, Lee. But I'm sure you'll make the trip out here! I hear it's a lot of fun out there."

Lee nodded and walked to the car. "Oh yeah and don't forget. You do… what you gotta do."

Lee looked back and headed for the car. He put his stuff in the trunk and got into the driver's seat. Carley was absolutely sure what this meant, another fight. She could probably reason with Lee, but she needed to compile a case, just like at work.

"Come on, Car" Carley got into the car, she was disappointed, but she continued.

The car drove back to their family home, Carley needed to say something, but she couldn't. Clementine and Reve were still in the car, she needed to make sure they couldn't hear mommy and daddy fighting.

However, Clementine was not stupid "So…Florida?" Carley and Lee turned back at the same time, clashing heads.

Lee focused on the road, although it looks fuzzy for a second. "Honey, daddy and I need to talk about it. Nothing is confirmed yet."

The car parked up, with a sudden jerk as usual. That was just Lee's style. Reve looked so upset, as Carley picked him up and carried him into the house. Clementine quickly followed, but Lee held her back.

"I'm going to take Reve AND Clementine to the park, you better get reason and give me one good reason to leave. Cause I can give you literally a hundred reasons why we shouldn't."

Carley chucked the contract at Lee, he with his athletic ability caught it. "Go. I got my trusty highlighter." They split in different directions, but longed to be in each other's arms. Comfortably.

Clementine and Reve walked in front of Carley, the park wasn't far away, they were only walking for about fifteen minutes. Reve was exhausted. "I've never walked this much in my entire life."

Clementine and Carley laughed "How are you going to play in the park, Reve?"

Reve sprung to life "I'll sit on the swing!" They all had a laugh.

"Will daddy join us? He usually brings us to the park. Like this morning." Carley kneeled down to Reve.

Clementine stopped, she just wanted to get to the park. "No, Reve. I know mommy is always busy with WABE, but I'll try to take you to the park. On the weekends! Probably! How does that sound?"

Reve smiled and hugged his mother, but Clementine as usual knew the reality. "It's okay Mom. Just try your best." She sounded uninterested and Carley picked up on that, but they were so close to the park. "Kids why don't you go to the park? I'll catch up with you.

Clementine held Reve's hand. "Let's go Reve."

They went in and Carley sluggishly followed. She sat on the first park bench she saw and watched her children. She looked in her purse, it felt like a lifetime since she held one of these.

Nothing in there had anything of interest to Carley. She kept a close eye on her children until someone sat next to her. "Excuse me."

"Sorry." Carley then watched the man take off his hood until it appeared to be Ben Paul.

"What? How? Do I know you?" Carley was shocked

"Yeah, I interned in WABE a long time ago. But I just wasn't up to scratch."

"I guess that makes sense." She stared at her kids, the only thing keeping her in this insane world, she just wanted to drift back to her dream or what might have been the real world.

"Wanna hear my take on kids?"

"Not particularly Ben." Ben sat upright "I didn't think you remembered my name."

Carley was furious as it is, she didn't really like Ben anyway and now that she knew he was the one dealing with the bandits, she didn't really want to interact with this dead man.

"I'm sorry go for it." Ben took a pause and just before Carley could stop him he began

"Ok… so think of it this way. They aren't going to be young for long, they should have to enjoy their innocence their way, until someone pushes them into reality."

Carley held her hand up. "Sorry Ben, I don't like to spoil my kids too much." Ben piped up "But Carley…"

She shot him a stink eye. "I mean Ms. Everett… you haven't brought your kids to the park in awhile. That was Mr. Everett"

Carley sat up right without taking an eye of her kids "Who the fuck do you think you are? I know my children and how do you know my husband?"

"He always talks to me on this bench, we've discussed politics, school and tons of hisrory." Carley felt distant from herself. "What do you want? Do you want another chance or something? "

Ben put his hands in his pockets and leaned back "No, far from it. Just to remind you that Mr. Everett… Lee loves you very much. He wishes you would be the same."

Carley soon came to this realization, she needed to go home and tell Lee how much she loved him cause a world not loving Lee it couldn't be worth living or real for that matter. "Never thought I'd say this, but thanks Ben. I need to just let my kids finish up and then I'm out of here." Ben nodded.

They sat there silent. Carley got up after thirty minutes, the sun started to get very low.

"Carley." She stopped, for once she wanted to hear what he had to say. "I'm not the bumbling idiot you used to know, spilling coffee and all that. I feel changed, thanks for firing me."

She was mad at Ben, but she gained a bit of respect for him. "Anytime. You were a horrible intern." Carley picked up the kids and began the 'long' walk home.

They entered the house, Reve ran in and up the stairs. Clementine stopped Carley at the door. "Mommy, I had a bad dream with you, daddy and me. It was weird with zombies and you died. I missed you so much! I know it sounds stupid. Could you just please put me to bed tonight?"

Carley kneeled down. "It's far from stupid, honey. Of course I'll tuck you in." Clementine hugged Carley "Thanks mom."

She rushed up the stairs and Carley slowly followed. Lee was already throwing Reve up, greeting him as usual. "Oh there's your mommy, serious faces on." They all replicated Carley's concentrating face. Carley couldn't help but giggle a bit.

"Lee, let's put the kids to bed. They got school tomorrow."

Lee took Reve to his room "Goodnight Reve." Carley yelled across the hall before tucking in Clementine and kissing her on the forehead.

Carley was about to turn off the lights. "Mommy, will I survive?"

Carley looked at Clementine "Yes. Clem, I won't let anything happen."

She turned off the lights and closed the door, Carley was resolved, and she had a mission to complete. Carley made her way over to their bedroom and Lee was already sat down.

"Baby… I get it… We don't have to leave. I completely forgot about the kids, I wanted to do something for me, but it's three to one. The crew says we say."

She hugged him "I know after everything involving your ex-wife you've been adamant to leave, but that was ten years ago. After all it's how we met. I hated working with that lawyer, but I wanted to know the whole story. He hired me to prove you innocent and overtime I fell in love with a criminal."

Lee smiled, as this was exactly how she met Carley, supportive as ever and it was important to him that she remembered all of this.

"I proved your innocence, but now it's about your family. Your ex-wife left ages ago and we're all here happy and alive. Let's not ruin that."

She winked at him "Ok baby, but I know something I can ruin." Lee grabbed her, the way she liked it.

She recognized this feeling and knew it all too well. He threw onto the bed and they undressed each other passionately. She loved him and knew that no matter what, even crossing realities, this was her Lee. She felt so exposed in her own dream; he spanked her and made her cheeks red with love. Carley had never been so happy, she had achieved everything and it was all normal. She didn't know what was going to happen once she fell asleep tonight, but she knew she would be happy. Carley was ready to live whichever life.

 **Author's Note: I'm sorry, I know in the last chapter I previewed the rest of the Savannah adventures, but I wanted to do my own one shot, I was inspired by one of the other ones I read. So I wrote one. Depending on how it does and the reviews I get there might be more. I hoped you enjoyed this little story!**

Next time on "What if Lily missed…" for real:

It's time to set for the seas, but with which boat and more importantly which Captain? It's time to choose one. Also, we learn about Chuck's recent behavior and meet a Crawford classic, but how will everything change, now that Carley is involved.


	10. O'Captain my Captain!

Carley woke up. Again? She wondered what was going on, was she in a dream? Was she encountering a new reality? She looked to her left and saw the Clementine she knew and loved open her eyes. Carley wasn't disorientated; she was in this house just a day before. In fact, she felt right at home hearing the voices of Christa and Kenny reaching their peaks.

Carley sprung out of bed, Clementine was waking up due to their silly bickering. "Shush. Mommy's got you."

Carley patted her back and rubbed her hair, just like that Clementine re adjusted herself and went to back to sleep. Carley opened the door gently and closed it again. She made her way down the stairs slowly; she didn't want to interrupt what was going on. She felt a bit frightened, but knew that it was about time that she called the shots. Carley reached the bottom of the stairs and there she saw Kenny with arms crossed tied to a chair with Chuck and Lily arguing back and forth.

Carley approached them "And there she is, Sleeping Beauty herself. Well anything you'd like to contribute?"

Lee pushed Chuck out of the way and hugged Carley. "I thought you were sick so I left you to sleep."

"Yeah, thanks Lee. How long has this been going on for?" Lee chuckled and faced the group. "An hour now."

Lily piped up "We've been talking about who should be the new leader. I think it should be me. Chuck and Kenny nominate themselves."

Carley walked up to Lily and yelled at her. "Well, Why did you tie up Kenny?"

Omid giggled and yelled into the room where they were arguing, "Because he couldn't string his punches together!"

Chuck stepped forward yet again; he had been on quite the rampage at the gate. "Well, pick me because I'm the only one with the balls to do anything about it."

Carley was not impressed by his mannerisms and pushed him out of the way. "What about me?" Lee smiled and clapped his hands. "I like that idea."

Kenny tried to interject, new life was in him, it was if his wife and son never died. "Yeah, only cause you're sleeping with her."

"Shut up, Kenny. Carley is the one whose always level headed and she doesn't complain either. Even if she is sleeping with Lee what difference does that make?" Lily was always self-righteous or so she thought anyway.

"And that's what all drove us to madness, my wife, your dad. Have we learnt nothing?" Kenny made a fair point; all of them had made rash and reckless decisions because of their loved ones.

Christa thought she had been left out to long. "Well, we all have to care about our loved ones… What's most important to us right now? Family? Survival? What's best for the group? I vote Carley, she's the only one with family left and should be able to do what's best for the group and Lee."

Lily made sure to chime in "And don't forget Clementine, that's a big responsibility on her hands."

"Well why don't we pick Lee? I mean Jesus, he's been leading us this entire time, might as well let him continue officially." Kenny had made yet another fair point, so far it seemed like it was down to Lee or Carley, neither of them cared who the leader was as long as they were safe.

"We'll both do it." Lee said, everyone was shocked and was left with jaw hanging wide open.

Carley made her way over to Lee, it seemed as though there relationship was now in public so she kissed him. "Yeah, we can handle it. There's nothing Lee and I can't take."

"Then it's settled. Now I appreciate why I was tied up, but can you untie me?" Kenny squirmed as Lily let him out. Chuck stormed out and knocked everything off the table.

He slammed a door behind him like an angry teenager. Kenny shook hands with Lee and Carley, as did Christa and Lily.

"Well what now Boss and Ms. Boss?" Kenny asked.

Carley put her hand on Lee's chest; she implied that she could handle this one. "I suggest you all get your weapons and materials. Cause its time we got out on the water." Kenny rushed back to his room all excited.

"I hope you know what you're doing" Lily said worriedly. They all dispersed back to their rooms and picked up their necessary.

For once the Everett family was alone at last, but Clementine was still asleep and that was fine. They pondered whether or not to wake her. They needed to make sure Clementine didn't feel lost.

Lee and Carley shared a kiss and said, "I'm proud of you."

They were both in sync, more than every before, it was like this new role had joined them and somewhat made them whole. Sheer coincidence and luck both them together, but they never underestimated the power of love.

"I wrote you a letter." Lee held up a piece of paper to her face, she took it and put it in her pocket. "Later, we've got things to do."

"So what's the plan?"

"Well we all had separate plans, but I believe in the plan and what we set up with Clem. Let's get everyone on board." Lee smiled, that is exactly what he was thinking, but there was only one problem.

"Well, we gotta wake her. She needs to know where we are." Carley walked over to Clementine "I'd hate to wake her. She looks so peaceful. Could you do it Lee?"

Lee looked confused "What? Put a bullet in the back of her head if she were bit?"

They shivered and wanted to remove this thought, they needed to see her alive. Lee hugged Carley tight and woke up Clementine. "Come on, sweat pea. Wake up."

Clementine rose to her feet, she was as graceful as ever. "Is it time to find my parents?" Carley stepped in "Not just yet baby. Soon though."

Clementine simply nodded, she knew there was nothing she could do at the moment. "Come on down, we're going to try and find a boat." The Everett family made there way down and met up with everyone else. It was time to decide who did what.

Carley and Lee stood side by side and Clementine in the middle, everyone else waited with anticipation. "Lily, Christa. You stay here with Clementine. I trust you two to stay here with her. Chuck. Kenny. Lee and myself will go out looking for this boat. Hopefully we'll find one in good working order. Sound like a plan?"

Chuck was about to speak up, but he hesitated and walked out the door. Kenny and Carley followed, but first Carley blew a kiss to her daughter. Lee approached Clementine he needed to warn her in case anything went wrong.

"Don't worry Clem, we'll be back in no time what so ever. You just keep an eye on Lily alright." Clementine frowned.

"And then when I…we get back, we'll try to find your parents." Clementine nodded "Sounds like a plan."

Lee left the room; it was about time they started searching for a boat. Kenny, Chuck, Carley and Lee charged out of the gate, they killed a few walkers, but nothing they couldn't handle. They began charging down the street, Kenny was obviously on point, but Chuck began breaking formation. Kenny shoved him back into line, there was obviously a worthless power struggle going on between the two of them. They had a lot of ground to cover and not a lot of time to do it in, Lee stepped up to the plate like always and delivered a swift kick to Kenny and Chuck. Both of them were furious, but remained silent, they realized that their fight was for another time.

Lee smiled at Carley and she winked back at him. It was clear that the two were in love, but it also wasn't the time for that either. This was the time for survival. A new hoard of walkers appeared out of the alleyway, Carley began to run and the rest followed. She knew since high school that she had the makings of a great leader, but never really acted on it until now. They were close to the docks but needed a distraction to get out of this hoard out of the way. Chuck had already received an idea. He saw a jeweler store, ran towards it and broke all the windows. The Walkers fell in line, his plan had worked. Chuck smirked at Kenny, he was right and they all knew it.

They reached the docks shortly after this point, Carley and Lee decided that they were well out of the way and decided to begin speaking to one another. Everyone took a moment to stare across the desolate wasteland upon the water. The docks were in absolute ruins and everyone couldn't help but sink their heads. They wondered about the many lives that may have been lost due to the scramble that may have taken place at the beginning of the zombie apocalypse. Chuck had set up a bin fire. He wanted to keep warm, but Kenny had other ideas. Kenny walked up and down the docks; he couldn't see a single salvageable boat on the sea. front He sat down at a park bench; he was tired, as they had done a lot of running.

Carley extended her hand to Lee. "What's this?"

Carley was annoyed "Just hold my hand Lee, we're never going to get the chance to take walks or do anything romantic."

Lee took her hand and walked somewhere secluded; they had approached a couple of shops. They looted the shops fairly quickly and finished off the remaining walkers. They thought it was time to split up and cover more of the docks quicker. They let go of each other's hands and kept walking. It was these small moments that kept them going through out their runs.

Carley walked over to Chuck, she didn't question the bin fire, but she needed to know about the current angst. "Chuck… What's with the attitude?"Chuck shrugged his shoulders.

"Look Chuck, you're a great asset to the group, but with this kind of attitude you're giving me no reason to keep you around. So give me a reason for this behaviour."

Chuck stood up and spoke calmly. "I… lost my wife to this madness or more so I thought she was my wife. I don't know what you learnt from that woman on the train, but don't take it to heart."

Carley was absolutely furious by this, she shoved him into the bin fire. "You may have not known that woman, Katjaa long, but she was my best friend. Well, she was the only person who gave me tips and advice in this place and you just… just… show some fucking respect."

Chuck was adamant to yell back, but he knew this would draw walkers. "Look lady if you want me gone, I'll go."

Carley pondered what would happen, Chuck lying on the floor angry, was ready to leave. She extended her arm to him. "Come on, fight for your life. It's all we've got."

Chuck grabbed her arm and pulled up. They both stood face to face and shook hands. They had both earned a bit of respect for one another. Chuck decided to put himself to good use and looked for more things to loot. He found a fair amount that Carley couldn't reach, but he wanted to leave this group so bad. He thought it was a sinking ship, but he decided to have some faith in Carley and Lee.

Meanwhile, Lee had come across a gate, a very barbaric gate. Although he could not see any boats that were worth saving, he continued to look for the ends of the docks, which were blocked by this huge and deadly gate. Hundreds of walkers were strapped to the front making Lee feel slightly intimidated and disgusted, these didn't seem like the kind of people he wanted to interact with. He moved into the shop to get some change in order to use the telescope on the edge of the docks. Through it, he saw more and more wrecked ships. Far and near, he couldn't avoid the sight of broken wood. However, a woman a top of a ledge caught his eye. Lee knew that she was the person that he and Lily saw earlier, as she scaled down the building, Lee hatched a plan to catch the women in action and she what she was capable of.

"Everyone get down, hide!" Lee and Kenny hid at the foot of the dock, close to the boat that Kenny was analysing.

Chuck cleaned out the bin fire whilst Carley joined Kenny and Lee, it wasn't long until Chuck joined them. The woman looked like a bandit, she wielded a tomahawk from what they could see. She entered a nearby newsstand and disappeared from their line of sight. No one disputed the fact that this girl meant danger, Lee calmly pulled out his gun and approached the stand, the woman was hiding or so they thought. He reached the stand and pulled out his wrench and looked to attack the girl, but she had disappeared. Then, out of nowhere she ambushed him and in an instant she pinned him down and was about to strike.

Until "Step back!" Carley stepped out of their hiding spot, she found it difficult to contain her tears, she didn't want him to die.

The girl removed herself from Lee's body and decided to let Lee go. He ran to Carley and hugged her. "So not from Crawford, huh?"

Everyone was confused. "Lady, what's a Crawford?" Chuck raised his shovel, he didn't want any trouble from this mystery woman.

She unmasked herself and it just so happens that the speculations were correct, it was a woman. "Crawford's community is about survival of the fittest, no elderly, no children, no sick. Until, I saw your old man over there with your girlfriend, I thought you guys were part of Crawford. It's a good thing she stepped in when she did. The name's Molly by the way."

Carley smiled she liked this new girl, Molly. "Yeah anyone who got sick, anyone too old, anyone they figured wasn't strong enough to survive. To them those people were just mouths to feed, a drain on their precious resources."

"And how do you know that?" Kenny made another good point, why should they trust her.

"Everyone in Savannah knew. What was going on inside Crawford got passed around like a ghost story. Except this one was true." They all looked at one another and the woman was very perplexed.

"Look, I'm gonna ask you people again; you're not from Crawford, so who the hell are you? What are you doing here?" Carley was quick to respond, "We're looking for a place to go… Savannah is fucked."

The woman replied just as quick "Good luck with that. Anyone with a boat took it out of here as soon as people started eating each other. Any that got left behind, Crawford stripped 'em for parts."

Kenny crossed his arms "There's gotta be something."

Just then a hoard of walkers came down the main road, it was time to leave. "Anyone got any ideas on how to get out of here." Nobody responded as they backed up.

Lee turned to try and ask Molly, but she had already darted down the back alley. The group sprinted after her and watched her use her incredible climbing skills to reach the fire exit on one of the apartments.

"Aren't you going to help us?" Carley yelled "Nope I don't know any of you people, so why should I?"

Kenny screamed at her, no point keeping his voice down "So you're just going to leave us?"

"Yup." Chuck who had no intention to say anything quickly ran and hit the fire escape. The staircase began to budge but they needed Molly's help.

"Come on you kook. Help us." Molly pondered her options and let the escape down. "Make it quick." Chuck climbed up first, then Kenny followed.

Carley was about to go up, but the ladder promptly broke. Lee caught Carley, as Molly tossed her tomahawk down to them. "Pry the manhole open."

Lee and Carley quickly sprinted down into it. "Don't worry we'll get to the house! Oh Captains!" Chuck had a quick giggle, but realized that this was inappropriate and seriously nodded. The manhole shut and the two of them were down alone.

"Hey baby." Lee smiled "Not now Lee. We're stuck down here."

"Yeah but at least Clementine's safe. Good thing we didn't bring her." They both smiled at one another.

"Well better start finding our way back to the house." They kissed, checked their inventory and walked into the dark, the unknown. Just then something attacked them, a bite, a scream and all kinds of violent sounds were heard.

Back at the house, Clementine had just woken up from her little nap. She decided to check out the attic, she didn't want to bother the napping Christa, Omid and Lily. The handle was loose and the stairs had come down. Clementine walked up to the attic, she saw a lot of cool paintings, statues. Something in her mind that surprised her, but the one thing that surprised her was a boy. Stark naked in only his underwear, he looked like someone she knew in almost a previous life. It felt that long. She raised Lee's gone to it, a tear rolled down her eyes. They boy had turned to face her and the memory of Duck came flooding back. She ran out the attic, closed the door and cried till she slept. She waited for the love of Lee and Carley to come back to her. To help her deal with these hard times, but until then she just had to deal with the pain.

Next time on "What if Lily missed…" :

Down in the sewers, Carley and Lee are at a halt, they find something they knew, but didn't want to see. However, they must first come across an important challenge. Clementine needs consoling, but both her parents aren't there, who will she turn to for help and guidance?


	11. The Marsh House

Author's Note: Hey Guys, so I know I haven't been uploading, but I have a legitimate reason. Firstly, I had university applications, which I'm sure a lot of my viewers can relate to. Then, just my fucking luck. My computer completely breaks down, which explains the huge and massive gap. I'm sorry that this is a shorter chapter than usual, so enjoy this, as I prepare a separate Christmas fanfic based on the most recent star wars movie. It may or may not happen, but anyway point is... Thank you guys so much for reading my fan fic over the past two months. I hope I can raise the amount of viewers and the quality of the content back on track, as well as the love for CARLEE. Still obsessed guys! Don't worry more chapters will come.

Lee reached into his bag and pulled out a flare. The red flare light had come up and illuminated the rest of the sewer. He panted and worried, as he could see nothing in front of him. In a fit of panic, he began to run, further and further into the sewer. A quick jolt to the left meant that he didn't have to clean excrement of himself, but he preserved forward. He increased his speed gradually because he knew the more time he spent looking for her, the more danger Carley would be in. He heard a cry, a cry of a woman. At that instant he turned around and ran towards the sound. As he cut the corner, he saw a nightmare situation, Carley trapped under some boxes and a walker coming deadly close to biting her. Although she remained calm and composed, she was in pain. The weight of a walker and the pile of stuff she was buried under, the weight was unpleasurable to say the least. Lee quickly disposed of the walker with his trusty monkey wrench, but Carley's body and spirit was just crushed by the sheer weight of the junk on top of her. Lee began to use his beast's strength in order to quickly remove Carley from this awkward situation.

"Carley! Are you bit?" he cried out. She put her hand on his shoulder. Since he got there, the pain grew weaker and weaker.

"Yes Honey, I'm fine." Lee was too worried to take her word for it; he began to pat her down.

"Come on Car, if you are just tell me." Carley was disappointed in his lack of faith.

"Yes! I am fine!" but she was still proud of his charisma, it really showed how much he cared for her.

They began walking; they questioned how Lee ended up in a different place of the sewer. They shrugged their shoulders and continued walking.

Meanwhile, Clementine had woken up to the sound of a door slamming shut, it was already nighttime. She rushed down the stairs with a smile on her face, she thought Lee was back or Carley had rushed back for more supplies. However, it was Kenny, shouting and yelling as per usual.

She looked around and could not find Carley or Lee. "Well maybe, that wouldn't have happened if you hadn't showed up. I mean for god's sake, I hope Lee is ok."

Clementine ran up to Kenny, but Christa got in her way and picked her up. She tried to resist, but Christa dragged her into the next room. Luckily, no one caught wind of this and continued their argument. Clementine was released into the next room; Omid was on his own on the couch. Christa looked sternly at Clementine, Clementine looked back confused.

"Look, I get that you're just a little girl and I don't know why I'm coming to you, but your parents are leaders now and we need those supplies." Clementine was still confused

"But I don't know where they are!" In the next room, another door slammed.

Kenny had rushed into his room, Molly crossed sat on the couch relieved and Chuck paced back and forth. Clementine rushed into the room and knocked on Kenny's door

"Kenny! Kenny! Kenny! Where is Lee? Where is Carley?" Kenny grumbled and did not answer, so she ran up Chuck and tried to stop him, but he just wouldn't break contemplation.

She gave up and sat down, she just had to rest and hope for now. Lily rushes down from the stairs, knocks on the door, it opens instantly and Lily walks in. Loud yells are heard, a crash is heard and then the room goes quiet. Christa again tries to whisk away Clementine, but Molly stopped her.

"Oh give it a rest! Her parents are in the sewer system, they'll find their way back." Christa retreated back to Omid and cuddled with him.

Whilst Clementine crossed her arms and closed her eyes on the couch next to Molly. "It's turning dark, guess you'll just have to hope for the best and make sure they survive the night"

Carley pulled a blanket out of her bag, Lee decided to camp for the night in the sewer because they couldn't find the exit to the sewers and it would be better to wait till there was some daylight. They managed to set up some traps so that no walkers could enter without them knowing. Lee decided to take the first watch, which left Carley quite alone and quite cold. She was grasping to her blanket and shivering, as if she was alone all the time. Lee moved closer and closer to her, in her sleep Carley grabbed Lee's arm. He was surprised. Lee knew that when Carley was sleeping, she didn't like to be bothered. Yet, she kept pulling him even closer and closer, so Lee wrapped her arms around Carley and made sure that she was warm. Carley with grin, wide up to her ears decided that it was the time to get sexual, but Lee had a job to do and just kept cuddling her.

"Lee?" she whispered and he nodded. "Will our lives always be like this?"

Lee gave her a confused look because it was a very intense and nerve-wrecking situation.

After all, their lives depended on their focus and concentration. "What do you mean?"

"Well I mean that will we have time for anything else or will we always just be constantly looking over our shoulders waiting for the next ounce of danger?" Lee shrugged his shoulders

"I can't say for sure, I think it's what's the world come to. To be honest, its what the world has always been." Carley turned to face him "What do _you _ mean?"

"Well I mean that the world has always operated like this. We've always backstabbed and eaten each other to survive. Although, we could have helped each other at many turns, look where we are." Carley stayed silent, she felt slightly colder than before somehow.

"But, at least we have each other, maybe not for too long, but long enough to say that we had love. Isn't that what it's all about?" Carley hugged Lee, although it was very morbid, he spoke the truth.

"That's completely what I needed to hear. It isn't the most positive thing you could have said. But, at least you tried." She smiled and looked at him.

They were finally at peace, she fell asleep and Lee followed. They weren't worried if walkers came and got them because they were finally happy with each other.

Clementine was not as happy however, she began falling asleep on the couch, but she couldn't let herself. She knew that she had to wait for them or at least go and find them, but what could she do? She was just a little girl, but a little girl filled with love for her new parents. Clementine so filled with doubt, needed something to believe in, even if it was a dire hope. She walked up to the stairs, but she was interrupted by a strange sound. It was a familiar sound, but one that shouldn't have known. She opened the door to Kenny's room and saw Lily lying there. She looked happy and relaxed, but this was an emotion rarely shown by Lily. Kenny walked out from the on suite bathroom that he had. Although, there was no water he had managed to clean himself up a considerable amount. Clementine was shocked to see Kenny topless with a dad-belly and much to her surprise a wide grin on his face. He had his pants on, but he proceeded to remove them and that was when Clementine had decided she had seen just about enough. Clementine closed the door and made sure she had cleaned her eyes properly with the water from the bottle on the table. She could hear really high pitched giggling coming from the room, but she quickly removed herself from this awkward situation and ran upstairs to her room. She buried herself underneath a pillow and quite promptly fell asleep.

One person who couldn't fall asleep was the unbreakable, Chuck. He decided that going on first watch was the best way to relieve him of the troubles that surrounded the group. To Chuck's credit, he did not close his eyes, not once! He eyes were dead fixed to the wall across the lawn. Chuck kept his rifle at hand without letting go. It seemed as though everyone was well aware about what was going on between Lily and Kenny. No one wanted any part of that, which left the living room filled with Lily and Kenny's sounds, but empty with regards to people. Chuck couldn't care less and continued to sit outside and wait for everyone to fall asleep, he set traps, but he knew he couldn't trust them all the time. Suddenly, Molly had opened the door, but as she put one foot out the door. She was under threat from Chuck. Chuck aimed his rifle right between her eyes.

"Hey!" Molly whispered, "Put that down!"

Chuck lowered his gun, but as she tried to walk away he put his hand up to her chest and restrained her.

"What are you doing old man? I'm just trying to leave!" She muttered.

"You can't leave… Otherwise, I would have left a long time ago." Chuck sat down and Molly stood in front of Chuck looked at his hopeless expression and sat next to him.

"I mean, come on this group is a dump: You got a hobo..."

"Ex-hobo, we're all hobos now."

"Whatever! You got the little girl, her adoptive mom and dad who are lost in the sewer systems, the Texan and Ms. Trigger finger."

Chuck began to giggle, as he found her last remark funny "Oh, by the sounds of what's going on in there, I think Kenny is Mr. Trigger fingers!"

Molly scrunched her face up "That's fucking disgusting… Anyway, you also got that injured man in there. What are you going to do about him?"

Chuck looked ahead, "What is there to do? He's probably going to die."

"What are you serious? Just going to give up like that?"

Chuck looked back at her confused "Lady, I don't think you get what's going on here. That girl's parents are the leaders of our little group."

Molly began to open up her body to Chuck. "Yeah, they seemed very…heroic."

Chuck and Molly looked away from each other. Molly suddenly had a realisation "Well, I guess I'm staying, I want some supplies."

Chuck felt slightly threatened "I hope you aren't planning to rob us."

Molly moved back slightly "No. I mean with your numbers we could get a raid going on to Crawford. I mean you could get some stuff for your legless buddy over there."

Chuck retired to his careless way and just wanted to be left alone at this point. "Well… When Lee and Carley get back, we can talk about it. For now, why don't you go inside and just relax. Possibly hope that they get back."

Molly was about to retort, but instead she simply went back inside parked herself into one of the rooms on the bottom floor and fell asleep.

The next morning, Omid was the first to wake. The sharp, agonising pain just absolutely destroyed his spirit, but he had to get some water. He tried to rush to his feet, but was stopped by the pain. In this moment he realised that his location had changed, just then his wife stepped out of the bathroom.

"Honey, where am I?" Christa giggled, "Wow, you must really be sick. You've never called me honey before."

Omid didn't crack up like he usually would have "No seriously, where are we?"

Christa came and sat down next to him. "Well, we have moved into one of the other rooms because of the sounds Lily and Kenny were making. I would say that they should get a room, but it seems as though they already got one."

Omid tried his hardest, but he just couldn't contain a smile. "Maybe, he won't act like such a jerk then?"

Christa and Omid were both filled with giggles "Yeah maybe, if we're lucky."

Suddenly, a wave of depression hit Omid "Do you think they're coming back?"

Christa joined him emotionally "Well everyone has seemed distracted with Lily and Kenny that I think everyone forgot. They'll be fine baby! I know they will. They got Clem to come back to."

Omid isn't convinced by these words. "Look Omid, we'll get those supplies. I'm sure there's a plan waiting to be hatched. Any minute now someone's going to yell from the next room and…"

Just then, Molly screamed from the center of the house. "Hey guys, I got a plan! Anyone wanna hear it?"

Meanwhile, in the sewer systems Carley and Lee had been walking for about an hour. They had easily found an exit, but it was flooded with walkers. So, they made their way to another exit. It wasn't hard for them to find at all, it took them another ten minutes to calculate how to evade the walkers at the top of the new exit they had found. Carley and Lee made their way up quite quickly. At this point they realised that they needed to get out of this sewer. Carley couldn't even distinguish the smell of herself from that of the sewer and that gave this journalist the tip to leave the site. Lee however was fine with the smell of the sewer, it was more so the look of Carley. Although, Lee didn't need make up to appreciate Carley's beauty, he still wanted to make sure he didn't attach her image and sexuality to a sewer. Once they opened the manhole and helped each other out Lee first followed by Lady Carley. Lee was not expecting to see the Marsh house in front of them.

"Lee, where are we?" Just then a herd of walkers charged towards them.

The streets were empty until that point, so Lee pushed Carley into the lobby of the Marsh house. A tiny yelp came out of Carley's mouth, but Lee remained silent, but not so deadly.

"Why couldn't you do that last night? I would've been a little bit warmer" Lee turned back and grinned at her. "Carley! Not right now!"

"Just letting you know, I like it rough." Lee turned back, grinned and gestured for Carley to stay quite.

The Marsh house was completely dark, but the stairs were still visible. They made their way up the stairs, no walkers in sight. Something simply incredible had happened here. Carley found a slightly open door. A man was sitting in front of a T.V, which was simply playing static. She gestured Lee over, something was not right in that room. Lee took a look in the room. He spotted the same mistake she did. What Carley and Lee had spotted was Clem's walkie-talkie, which was firmly attached to Lee's waist. This was clearly the man that Clem had been contacting and Lee didn't think she knew this man unless she was Clementine's father. Lee needed to make sure of this.

Lee pulled Carley aside from the room, he left the room slightly ajar and moved Carley into the room next to the stranger's room.

"Look Car! Did you see that? It's the walkie-talkie!" Carley nodded

"We should lure him out." Lee nodded. They had a mutual understanding at all times, even in high-pressure situations.

Lee pulled out the walkie-talkie and began to try and speak to the stranger. "Sir." Carley instantly face-palmed, but he had to persist.

"Yes! I'm here at the Marsh house! Clementine and I are here for her parents." Lee didn't know what else to say, he needed to make sure that he was there.

Suddenly a voice arose out of back of the walkie-talkie "Yes, sure. Come up to room 2B. I've got her parents right here, but I want to talk to you first. Lee is it?"

Without hesitation, Lee kissed the woman of his life and stormed into the next room. The stranger turned around and held a gun to Lee's face. Carley pulled her gun. After all she was the dead eye of the group. Hopefully, this time she could make the shot like she always does. For now all she could do was wait.

"So Lee, that didn't take very long. Where's Clementine?" Lee looked to his right.

He saw a body on the ground accompanied by another. "Ah yes, her parents. Lovely people. Saved them from their eventual death and in doing so saved Clementine, but I am the ordained guardian. They trusted me with her life before they died."

Lee began to get nervous, very nervous. The stranger was very aggressive. Something about his posture dictated his sanity: the arching back combined with the jumpy personality of a monkey did not necessarily paint the best picture of this man.

"So if you please… Where Is She?" the stranger said at the top of his volume.

Carley understood the gravity of this situation and did not move a muscle. The stranger stood up and all of a sudden Lee tried to make a run for the door. The bullet had just missed Lee's head. He instantly stopped and turned right back to face the stranger. The stranger stood up and put the gun to Lee's head. Lee reacted by stepping back, as the stranger began to speak.

"Look, you storm in here making demands. I lost my family because of you people and you have the audacity to jerk me about! I know how family works so just give me the girl and I'll be on my fucking way!" Lee and the stranger made their way to the middle of the corridor where Carley was waiting to get rid of the stranger.

Unfortunately, Carley's dead shot aim was so used to blowing up heads that she accidentally killed the stranger or maybe not accidentally. Lee pushed the carcass of the stranger back into the room. They examined the body of the supposed parents of Clementine. Lee reached into the man's right pocket and found all the evidence he needed to find. The same picture he found in Clementine's house of her family. Even though Carley, Lee and everyone else at this point knew that Clem's parents were dead, but it didn't soften the blow to find them actually dead. Lee kept the picture to hopefully show his now adoptive daughter. Carley held Lee, as he dropped from his knelled position. She kissed him on the head, as he just wanted to bury himself in her arms forever, but they couldn't stay there forever. Lee got up after being gestured by Carley and promptly put a knife to both their heads. They managed their way to the lobby in silence, but they were stopped, as they forgot to block the door behind them. Lee had to try something, but it was Carley who took the trusty monkey wrench and threw it at the window at the building opposite them.

"Told you it was light baby." She pushed him and quickly dragged him to the manhole.

They were back in the sewers. They needed a moment to collect their thoughts. It was a quick half hour that had just gone past and Lee just needed a moment to think. Carley pulled out a map and began planning their journey back to the others. However, Lee just stood silent for a while. He considered how to tell Clem the important things and how to tell her these things. He didn't want to push her further away. All it needed was time and space from what he could guess, as now her father.

They got back to the group's home in the afternoon. Everyone was packing getting ready, except for The sound of guilt was the only thing rung through Lee's ears.

"Lee! Carley!" The little girl yelled at the top of her voice and ran up to her new parents, but she was unaware of this.

"Where's everyone going?" Carley asked suspiciously. "We're going to raid Crawford Bitches!"

Next time on "What if Lily missed…" :

The main villain has been disposed of in the main walking dead storyline rather quickly, but stick around to see what happens next, as the crew raids Crawford. How is Lee and Carley going to break the truth to Clementine and what the hell is going on between Kenny and Lee. Only time will tell, until the next chapter.


	12. We Breaking In!

Author's note: Hey guys after a long needed break, I'm back to writing What if's. I've been very busy since the last chapter in December, with universities and exams and other writing projects. All I can say is that I'm glad I'm back and I hope you don't feel as though I've abandoned this series. I actually started writing this chapter, but stopped halfway due to a motivational reason, but I just missed CARLEE. I just found it hard to get back into the mindset of these characters, but after re-reading all the previous chapters, I realized that this series can re-continue. Everything after chapter 13 can be considered my own series and something original because in a butterfly effect sort of way, the events of season 2 can't happen perfectly. I may be using characters from season 2. Looking forward to hear all of your reviews, I live for them :)

Talk soon - Writerdash73

Lee raised his eyebrows, he was surprised that Molly. Someone who he had just met was leading the group and gained everyone on her side. He wished he could have that power.

"Excuse me?" Carley said, Molly jumped up and down. "We're raiding Crawford, we need the supplies for Omid over there."

Lee ran over to Omid and looked up at a concerned Christa "I'm sorry, we couldn't pick up any medication."

"Save it Lee, things have just gotten worse since you left. Things and people are starting to… kick off." Lee frowned and looked behind him, he wasn't sure what he saw.

The two people that began this epidemic as enemies now huddled up together and were safe in each other's arms. Lily and Kenny looked exhausted, as if a million years of war had passed, but the stress was still prevalent on their faces.

Lee stood up and walked towards Molly. "So is everyone ok with this. From what I hear they aren't the nicest people." Lee needed to make sure that they weren't rushing into anything.

"You can say that again." Carley glared at Molly and gestured for her to keep quiet. "Does anyone not want to do this?" Not a single finger went up, not even half a hand was raised.

For Lee and Carley, this wasn't any normal supply run and they wanted to make sure that everyone understood the stakes. "Well everything has been arranged, Carley and Lee you are welcome to join us."

Lee stepped forward. "Ok. I'll do it for Omid! What's the plan?"

Molly frowned "Well you aren't going to like it."

Just then a huge crash was heard coming from the garden. Lee rushed out and saw Clementine on the floor leaning back from what had happened. Clementine got up and ran towards Lee, she had hoped that he wasn't dead. Lee knelled down and received the hug. Clementine then whispered in his ear and ran into the house looking for Carley. However, Lee was stunned to see what Clementine had stumbled upon. Kenny rushed out with gun in hand and his eyes opened up straight away.

"Lily! Get out here!" Lily rushed out as fast as she could and stared at the sudden luck that the group had front of them stood a shed and inside said shed was a speedboat: big enough to fit five, white like a cathedral. It was brand new and untouched, the boat was ready to be hooked to a truck and dragged to the shore.

"Shit… this looks like it could be our escape!" Kenny ran up to the boat and rubbed his hands all over. "Well you could fit about 5 people on the boat."

Everyone fell silent, Clementine held Lee and Carley's hands. Kenny turned back to look at the different groups and couples that have arose. It was apparent to Kenny that there were too many people.

He began storing the boat back in the shed. "Right now we need to focus on those supplies!"

Everyone nodded gathered their stuff and set out hopefully past the gate and into streets ready to take Crawford on by storm. Kenny stopped Molly, Lee and Carley. He made sure that the group was well aware that the boat needed battery and gas. Carley wrote that down on her list of things to get besides the pending medical supplies.

* * *

An hour passed, Carley and Lee held hands whilst roaming this familiar stomping ground. "Right back at it again eh?"

Carley turned to him "Well I didn't think we'd be back down in the sewers." Lee put on a cheeky grin. "Well luckily this time, I packed the fabreze." Lee winked and sprayed Carley down quietly. They laughed a little, but they had to be cautious.

Although Clementine and Christa stayed back to watch Omid, it was clear that Carley and Lee could rely on each other and they weren't the only ones worrying when Clementine was around. They had what it takes to be leaders of their community. Molly located the manhole they had to traverse into. It was increasingly obvious that the school was empty as they entered through the school.

"This Crawford base used to be a school, but got made into this compound 'cause of the resources they could access in here." Lee shrugged and raised his knew he would need it sometime soon and that these Crawford people were apparently dangerous.

Perhaps they were waiting for this new group to ambush them. Who knows where anyone was, everyone could be dead, but Lee and the gang couldn't say for sure or speculate Crawford's demise. All they needed to do was find the battery and the health packs.

The group gathered in one of the classrooms and decided their plan of attack. "I saw the armory packed in this room down the hall, I'm gonna go in and fill this bag." Lily dragged a big rucksack into the armory and began filling it with weapons.

Carley and Chuck rushed over to the nurse's office in order to find the correct aid kits to save Omid's life. Carley quickly kissed Lee on the cheek, which made Kenny frown. Kenny wished that he could go back to that with someone else in the near distant future, but the timing just seemed all wrong.

"Come on, let's get that battery and gas in the auto shop, which is where?" Molly heads out the door and gestures Lee to follow quickly. Lee quickly rushes towards the door and begins to retrieve the batteries and gas.

* * *

Meanwhile, Carley has stumbled on a tape, its solid black and contains the secrets of a thousand people. She inserts it into the VCR to possibly gain some insight into what may have happened to the people of the Crawford area. Carley sat back and waited to see what would appear on the screen. Chuck, distracted, had one eye on the cabinet and one eye on the television. Chuck and Carley saw a woman pouring in and out of the nurse's office, the very same one that they now sat in. This woman was crying, she was babbling on about having a baby, but the doctor in the film could not keep this secret any further. Chuck noticed something very familiar about the woman, but Carley shut the VCR off immediately. She couldn't bear to think about a child about her dream, about Reve and everything going on her life. Carley just kept quiet and went back to coldly searching the cabinets besides her.

Chuck came round and put a hand on Carley's shoulder, it wasn't parental, but caring. "Look, I know that that's a hard image to think about, but just think about Omid."

Carley pushed his arm off her and sighed really heavily. "Just… go watch the door… Now is really anything but the time to talk about weakness."

Carley grabbed what they needed and were about to head out of the room, but couldn't open the door. Walkers covered the door and sealed them in. They realized that if they opened up the door they would be bitten, so they jammed the door.

* * *

In Kenny's world however, things were not looking up. On one hand, he was having a great time, taking ammo down from the shelves of this classroom. As he had always hated math, Kenny took great pleasure in destroying the classroom in search of more ammunition. Some of it was tucked in between cracks in the walls, in desks and even some of the biggest artillery was wrapped in the American flag. He looked over at Lily and felt a great amount of stress overwhelm him. Lily was the first woman he had been with since Katjaa. Kenny took the time to reflect on this accomplishment, but it just made him frustrated. He didn't realize it, but in his internal rage, he caused a lot of damage to the room. Kenny threw things aside to get to the guns. He smashed abandoned coffee mugs and threw cupboards aside to get to the secret stashes that lay behind them. Lily however was not being very tolerant of Kenny's new behavior.

She stopped him immediately and gestured him over to one of the math tables still standing, out of concern of course. "Kenny, what's going on you big dickhead? Are you trying to attract walkers?" Lily whispered all of this, but Kenny couldn't fully digest her attitude.

"Listen Lily, you don't get to tell me what to do just because we slept together."Kenny had offended Lily with this comment, but blinded by rage, Kenny couldn't come to his senses quick enough."It was just sex, nothing to do with you. Just me. I don't have any emotional connection with you or whatever. If you died tomorrow, I wouldn't give a shit. I'm not Lee. Can we just get this job done?"

Lily stood up shocked, speechless, but she knew that this was the case and right now she just needed to get out of her heart because in the real world, she hates Kenny. "Yeah whatever."

Just then, a loud banging sound came from another room. Kenny peered his head out of the armory and an army of walkers surrounded the nurse's office.

* * *

"I've gotta go run an errand" Molly jumped out of the area with their battery, she was well out of sight.

Lee put the gas in the classroom, as Kenny and Lily sprinted out of the room. They ran to the main door to seal it. Lee placed the jerry can in front of the door propping it open. He immediately turned and broke into a sprint to help Kenny and Lily close the door. Just then, a walker had decided to join the party, but was instantly cut down by Kenny. A new fire had lit inside of him. He realized that he had done such a disservice to Katjaa and Duck by sleeping with Lily. Kenny needed the sex and the passion, but now it was time to shape up and honor them by acting like the man he knew he could be. Lee caught up with Kenny and Lily, as they rescued Carley and Chuck. They got through five, ten, fifteen walkers and eventually they got through the barrage. Lee ran inside to secure the area and give Carley a hug. Kenny looked away and Lily felt awkward standing next to him. Chuck decided to defuse the situation by giving them both a hug at the same time.

"Man, nothing a hobo loves more than a group hug."

* * *

Meanwhile, Clementine sat all alone in the garden of this beautiful house and wondered where everyone was. She kept a very steady eye on the perimeter, the occasional walker would come by and she would walk up to the gate. However almost every single attempt ended with Clementine unable to raise her safety knife to the head. She quickly jumped back and sat down every single time. Christa was avidly watching her from the window, she was tempted to go and get involved, but Omid's aggressive coughing wouldn't let her leave his side. Clementine frustrated with herself threw her knife to the ground and stormed into the house, she was mad at took a seat right across from Omid and Christa, this gave Christa the chance to interrogate Clementine and pry into her little mind.

"What's wrong Clementine?" Christa asked in her most naïve voice. "I haven't and I can't kill a walker. It's just something I need to do." Clementine looked down in shame.

"Well it isn't something so easy to do for someone your age you know?" Christa looked at Clementine with a sort of fear, but this was immediately put away by Clementine's response. "Well Carley told me that things like age and size really don't matter anymore. My heart's big enough and the courage is there."

"Yet, you can't kill a walker." Christa crossed her arms, but she suddenly had a revelation. "Have you been up to the attic yet?"

Christa opened the door to the attic. As the stairs came crashing down, Clementine stepped out of the way and Christa was the first to climb up. She made sure the room was safe and gestured for Clementine to make her way up the steps. Just then, she spotted her greatest challenge yet. Across the attic was a smaller walker. Clementine assumed that this would be easy for her. The walker was chained up and it couldn't hurt anyone even if it wanted to. Clementine stepped forward ready to pounce on the animal.

Christa was behind her, ready, just in case things went sour, but she needed to make it clear to Clementine the difficulty of the challenge she faced. "You're right, age may be irrelevant. But please show me that you can kill a walker and do it quick, Omid is waiting."

Clementine wanted to make Carley and Lee proud. She smiled and was happy to seize this opportunity. After all, she had seen bigger walkers before and this small child-like walker was nothing to her. She approached the walker with blade in hand, sizing it up, ready for the kill. But, the walker turned around and Clementine saw the face of a ghost. She instantly jumped back and began to look sad.

She turned to face the attic exit. "What's wrong Clementine?"

"He looks just like Duck. I don't think I could." Christa stepped back, she knew a child's first kill is a very difficult procedure, but she never anticipated the level of difficulty to be this great.

"Duck? You mean Kenny's kid." Christa gave out a sigh of relief and then went over to Clementine to comfort her. "This happens in the real world, you may be young, but you may have to kill someone. As a walker or not, they may have been your best friend. But if they turn, you have to get rid of them, it isn't safe."

Clementine thought of Carley and the strength of her fellow women. They're going to have some hard times ahead and if she wanted a voice in this group, she needed to step up and take charge of it. She jumped up and ran at walker. With knife in hand, Clementine's loud battle cry is heard, followed by a stab sound and a body dropping to the floor. Clementine welled up with tears and ran back to her room, she couldn't comprehend what she had just done, that she curled up into a ball and slowly drifted to sleep. Christa returned to Omid and recounted the tale to him, but even she had gone through this emotional process that she needed some rest of her own.

* * *

The bells toll once again, but this time it came from within the school. Tons and tons of walkers surrounded the school and slowly entered the rest of grounds. They waited and banged on the door like whiny children, but this caused a great sense of fear within the rest of the group. Lee, Carley, Chuck, Kenny and Lily rushed to the backdoor of the classroom. It was labeled armory, but it led to the entrance of the tower where the bells came from. They ran up the stairs.

"Lee! Quick! Walkers! Ground floor!" Kenny yelled to the bottom of the stairs.

Lee got his leg trapped in the stairs protecting the rest of the group. Walkers charged up the stairs and Lee was killing them left, right and center. But Carley quickly took charge, which allowed Lee to get out of the trap and run up the stairs with the rest of the group. Everyone was relieved to reach the top. Lee took a look at the bells, he was sick of those goddamn bells, everywhere in Savannah. Carley hugged Lee as soon as they got to the top of the stairs. The bells went off again and this time everyone looked towards the bells. Lily saw up close in person as the walker attached to the bell grabbed a hold of her.

"Oh my god! Lily! Hold on!" Kenny yelled at the top of his lungs and went to grab her back.

Kenny grabbed her hands and Lee shot the walker. Lily quickly grabbed tight on the rope of the bell. "Kenny! Grab my hand!"

Chuck prepared the escape route, Carley defended the stairwell and Lee couldn't do anything but watch as Kenny grabbed a hold of Lily's hand. He looked deep into her eyes and Kenny fell weak.

"Sorry, it was just sex."

Lily was quiet as she plunged down the tower. No one looked as she fell. Everyone silently made their escape to the sewers. With all the supplies they received, the sheer weight of the supplies crushed any hope of opening a dialogue about what had just happened.

* * *

Next time on "What if Lily Missed..." :

As one story has come to an end, another conflict and dialogue has arose. What will Kenny's punishment for his crimes and sins be? How will the Everett Family break it to Clementine about the end of their demise? Finally, Who is your dream team for the boat? Remember you can only pick 5! Time will tell in the next chapter when the characters take to the high seas!


	13. The Dream Team? (How to tell Clem?)

Author's Note: Hey guys, I'm not going to lie, I've been slacking. Had a lot of Uni stuff to sort which was an absolute nightmare, so I'm sorry.

The door slammed wide open as the sun came up. The rays perfectly reflected off the white door and the light had awoken Omid and Christa. Omid sat up and witnessed the team re-enter, missing a team member of course. He felt a sense of hope for his injury, as Omid was quite literally on his last leg. Christa however, was not in the best of moods after Clementine's rebirth in the attic. She groggily rose to her feet and proceeded to look out the window. The streets were empty, but the sky looked beautiful. She tried to think back to a time where the sky looked like an ocean, which she could surf on with the clouds, but her mind simply went blank. Christa's eyes snapped back open when she heard all the supplies hit the table, as Kenny chucked the bag onto the table and rushed to his room. She ran over to look for the medication that Omid needed. Within seconds, Omid felt a sigh of relief and went back to sleep. The rest of team, aside from Kenny, did not feel the weight of the situation leave their side. Everyone was silent, it was a nice change of pace from the usual, constant screaming that usually takes place, but the reasoning wasn't liberating at all. Carley was right behind Kenny because she too rushed to her room, but noticed Clementine already sleeping off a tough experience. Carley simply wiggled her way into the bed and embraced Clementine. Both of them felt more comfortable, more at home in each other's company. Subconsciously, they had both accepted their new relationship together. Unfortunately, Lee still had work to do. He and Chuck began organizing the supplies straight away. Chuck had to arrange the weapons, as Lee could not keep his eyes open. Lee was a mixed bag of emotions at the moment. There was so much on his mind that if you cracked his skull open, it would look like a Jackson Pollock painting and in a way Lee felt as though his life had exploded everywhere. Everyone knew that everything had fallen out of order since Lily's death, but no one wanted to address the elephant in the room.

* * *

Clementine woke up. She felt comfortable and loved. Loneliness was not part of her dictionary at this point at time. She felt refreshed and ready to start a new day with some emotional experience under her belt. Confidence was rushing through her veins and she was ready to start her guard shift. Clementine was hoping for some words from the wise, but the wise were asleep after their tough time. So she shrugged it off and got to business. Every step was careful leading up to fencing outside the house. Clementine used to treat the fence guard duty as a game. She was a gladiator and the knife was her spear, but now she turned her hat backward and got to work. Bodies and bodies of walkers dropped to the floor. She had started to create a pile and she felt genuinely proud of herself as she wiped the sweat away from her forehead. The pile, a mix of greens and browns put together, it was depressing for a young girl. She was proud of the work she had done as if she went back in time and was back in soccer practice. Yet, all the bodies hit her, emotionally. Clementine was not new to walkers and a body pile, but one that she had created, was a new phenomenon. Carley instantly popped into Clementine's mind, so perhaps she thought maybe some advice was in order. She scaled the stairs up to her room and woke up Carley or tried to at least.

* * *

Lee woke up from his little nap and decided it would be best to draft up a plan. The Everett family had made one on board the train, but it was time to "re-adjust". With a more realistic approach, Lee began to write:

"1st - Break the news to Clementine about her parents." To Lee this was priority number one, as he knew that honesty was a value that keeps families together. In his previous life, he learned that communication is also just underneath honesty. He continued

"2nd – Pick the team for the boat." Lee knew that there was some tension surrounding the boat just outside the house. Some obvious concerns included: getting it out on the water and the fuel to set sail. Also, where would that pristine, white speedboat take them? Should they head north and head for a winter wonderland? Lee imagined that the walkers would be slower in the snow, but he couldn't know for sure.

The rest of the things on the list were administrational duties as leader of the group. For example, loading up on ammunition, food and fuel. Lee wondered about how life on the boat might differ from life on the land. Would it be best just to stay on the freedom of the land and wonder wherever he saw fit? Or would the confined spaces just be safer? Lee was unclear as to whether or not the walkers could swim, although it was highly unlikely. A big choice approached Lee and he wasn't sure he was ready to make it on his own. With the insecurity and self-doubt of a teenager, he wandered up to see the rest of his family and sought council from his co-captain, but his exhaustion couldn't take him any further. He simply crashed on the chair in front of Clementine and Carley's bed. Guess the decision-making will have to wait for The Everett Family.

* * *

The voices in his head clamored for attention. "Pick me! Pick me! Pick me!"

They screamed at him. "You should have dropped her"

"No, you should have pulled her up!"

"You couldn't have, even if you wanted to."

"Would you let that happen to Katjaa?"

Many triggers were released in Kenny's brain. There were so many different opinions pinging around in his brain. So many triggers were lighting Kenny up, that he just had to awake from this long break. He wasn't sure where he was at anymore. He needed to clear his head. Kenny picked up his trusted shovel and began picking at the walkers on the fence. He began mindlessly, one by one, smashing skulls in. Kenny was rapid, he was on a roll and he could not contain this anger. It all came out in one furious scream. It awoke the entire house from this hiatus that they had been taking. Everyone heard someone that was desperately crying for help, even if he didn't know it. Kenny had just called everyone to attention. Christa was the first respondent. Omid was back up on his feet as well. Christa and Omid seemed to be the only ones in the house having a great time.

"Kenny, it's not happening. Not like this." She tried to console Kenny.

She didn't know him, but she tried. "You weren't there Christa, you were here with your man. Maybe if you were with us things would be different."

Christa placed her hand on Kenny's shoulder. "It's not your fault Kenny."

This was the final trigger that Kenny could take. Like a bull faced with a brick red wall, Kenny exploded. "But it WAS my fault Christa. Everyone has died because of me!"

Kenny violently tore Christa's arm away from him and threw her down to the ground. Omid got down on his badly injured knee to prop her up. "Let me list them out for you: Shawn Greene, Danny, Ben, Duck, Katjaa, some random lady I didn't even know. Just cause I didn't want her to turn. And lets not forget Lily! Oh and her father. I'm a fucking awful person. I kill cause I can't… I can't see an end except death. There is nothing left for me."

Immediately, everyone rushed outside to the garden. Walkers in massive amounts and sizes pushed on the fence. The amount doubled, tripled during Kenny's grand speech. Christa had fainted and Omid had retreated with her back into the house, but everyone else had their eyes and ears out for Kenny. They tried to rake him back him, but he just wouldn't go. Kenny began to get on his knees, sob and mourn the loss of everyone he had killed or had a part in their death. Lee took this as an opening and gestured everyone to the fence. They needed to start clearing out walkers and fast. They didn't need to become a target, not right now.

* * *

All the walkers had been killed. Carley noticed that the bodies formed some sort of protection around the garden area. Everyone had broken off to their separate rooms again. Lee thought that this was the best moment to break everything to Clementine. Carley thought that seeing Kenny in such a fragile state might be an anti-drug to Clementine to not act irrationally.

Lee turned to Carley, "Well the unbreakable broke today."

"Is that even possible?" Lee went back to his own business. "It shouldn't be. I hope he's ok."

Clementine looked up. "He'll make it. Kenny is one of the strongest men I know. He'll make it."

Carley and Lee exchanged looks again, one of love and for the first time, perseverance. "Listen Clementine, we really need to talk for a minute, Sweat Pea." Everyone stood up and traded places.

As if in a stereotypical situation, Lee and Carley took the bed and sat opposite from Clementine. She took the chair and held on for dear life.

Clementine's nails crushed the wooden handles in suspense and tension. "Am I in trouble?"

"No, Honey you aren't." Carley looked at her with eyes full of compassion.

"It's something a little bit hard to talk about." Clementine knew what the message was. She isn't the naïve girl she once was. "My parents are dead aren't they?"

Carley and Lee tried not to act surprise now that her little girl has grown up a considerable amount within a short period of time. "I get it. I know you've been meaning to tell me, but I was a little girl, I didn't know how to take it."

Carley was the first respondent to her new awakening. "Look, if you want to talk about it. We're here for you." Clementine got up and hugged both of her new parents with real content. "I think I'll be just fine."

* * *

Christa stayed crying softly out on the garden. She was still torn up about something. Kenny came out to apologize as he thought it was his fault, which it obviously was.

Kenny put his hand on her shoulder. "You know, Katjaa almost had a miscarriage."

Christa turned to look at Kenny and she didn't believe the words that came out of his mouth. "Could you not be so insensitive? Just for once."

Kenny tried to sympathize. "Omid don't know does he? Look, I made a lot of mistakes, but let me help you, this once."

Christa turned away and snapped back at Kenny with a gun in hand. "Listen whoever gets on that boat tomorrow, the other will not. And if I see you again, I'm going to try and kill you."

Kenny chuckled. "That's a serious threat, but I'm getting on that boat." Christa reached out her hand.

"That sounds fine to me." She got up and walked away, she got back into the house to an Omid freak out. "We need to get on that boat."

* * *

Chuck sat in the kitchen faced with a bottle of something. Carley comes down to the kitchen and sits opposite Chuck.

"What's a nice girl like you doing in a place like this?" Carley liked the flirting. She found it humorous and refreshing. "What's a nice place like this doing with a guy like you?" They both laughed and smiled.

"So what can I get you, be warned your choice is limited." Carley pretended to weigh her options. "Let me get a…. maybe a…. no I'll have the whiskey." Chuck smiled. "Great choice."

They made a silent toast and downed their liquor. "Wow lady Everett, can handle her drink." Carley rebutted, "Lady Everett was good at a many number of things before the outbreak."

Chuck began to wheeze. "I could have died this morning. So I like my drink. I'm glad you can't stay away from a drink."

Carley looked up at the stairs. "Lee doesn't know, so let's get this done with quickly." Carley chugs the rest of the whiskey, the amount was less than a quarter, but she instantly regretted downing the rest of the whiskey.

"So are you getting on the boat or where does the Everett family end up next?" Carley took a long while to think about this question, mainly because she was a little bit intoxicated, but she replied.

"Where have you been since the raid ended?" Chuck chuckled again, he found the "question replied by a question bit" tedious. "I was at my second place preparing stuff for tomorrow. I'm not getting out on the water. Never liked the sea much."

Carley eccentrically jumped to her feet and extended her finger at Chuck. "You have a second bunker."

Chuck began to calm down Carley, no one could know about the bunker. "Actually it's my first bunker, with all of my personal possession's, that I have the key to."

Carley began to ponder everything, but swayed from side to side, as she thought about it. "So you aren't some homeless guy. Tell me all about yourself." Chuck looked down. "I had a daughter just like you and I'm going to pass you some advice before you sober and kill me."

Carley's eyes widened and she sat diligently for the first time. "You going to loose 'em all." Chuck finished his sentence. She cried a bit and passed out over the bar. It was the most depressing moment of her life, but she couldn't even realize.

* * *

Everyone woke up again. It was finally time for the epic moment where everyone picks their team. Kenny attached a car he stole to the boat and dragged the speedboat to the water. The Everett Family, Kenny and Chuck took the car, yet Omid and Christa were already in the boat shooting walkers that were tailing. Kenny parked the boat by the dock and released the boat into the water. Omid and Christa held onto the boat as planned, they were in for quite a bumpy ride. Quickly, Omid dropped the anchor in order to stop the boat from leaving without the designated team. The boat came to a grinding halt, but luckily nothing was damaged.

The team began to gather around the boat and Omid got out of the boat to talk with the others. "Ok, how's this going to work?" he asked with intrigue. "Well Kenny is taking the boat because he's probably the only one that can drive it."

Christa stood up. "Well, I'm not leaving the boat. I told you how this is going down Kenny and I'm going to enforce it now." Christa pulled out her gun.

Kenny began to turn red, but tried to find a peaceful resolution after all the damage he's caused. "Hey, Christa, look at the boat. We can all fit in there in fact."

Omid looked back nervously at his wife and simultaneously the couple pulled a gun. "Not with you Kenny!" Lee stood in front of Omid's barrel. "Stop this, we're all getting on this boat!"

Kenny and Carley nodded. "I can't believe I'm trying to help Kenny, but yes, we can all make it. There doesn't have to be us against him mentality."

Christa threw her gun down and took of her shirt, as she yelled. "I lost a child! Carley you tell me, if Kenny killed Clementine would you let him on the boat." As Christa picked up her gun, Carley noticed all the blood already on her under-vest.

"Christa! You don't get to say something like that! We've all lost someone, it hurts, but it's not an excuse!" Kenny stepped forward after Lee. "Yes Christa! Did you forget that I had a son? You weren't there so we don't talk about it. What did you loose a fetus? Big Deal! At least you didn't have to live with it! Feed it! Pay for it! In all it's annoyance, love it!"

Omid did not realize and was overwhelmed. He couldn't contain himself. Omid pointed the gun up at himself and was about to fire until Lee pushed him into the boat. The gun scrambled and Kenny grabbed at it and ran back to hold Chuck hostage.

Christa fired her gun and it just grazed Kenny's arm. "Oh you've got me pissed girly."

Lee knocked out Omid and it was a Mexican stand off with Chuck, Carley and Clementine in the middle. Carley held Clementine behind her so that she wouldn't get hit in the crossfire. "Carley!"

Kenny was annoyed and all his tempers flared. "Carley this! Carley that! What about me Lee? The boat was my idea, support me on this, and back me up!"

Christa started to start the boat and Carley began to side step to the boat. Kenny fired a shot at Carley's feet at the same time as Christa. No one was leaving until something was resolved. A dead silence arose until a rock was thrown, which was random. Everyone turned and looked at the nearby alleyway. Just as Kenny and Christa were distracted, a boomerang hit Kenny over the head. Chuck was let go and Carley began to run with Clementine towards the boat. Kenny was knocked straight to the floor. He began to fire in the general direction that the boomerang came from.

* * *

Five people were on the boat and the boat took off. Walkers began to charge at the docks and Kenny got up. Chuck was dead. His body and blood laid everywhere and Molly was limping towards Kenny. It turns out she was also nicked by a bullet.

Kenny was on his knees, he could hear was white noise. "Hey! Kevin! Shit! Kenny! Come on let's go!" Kenny stood up and ran with Molly. The Everett Family, Christa and Omid got on the boat and began to sail south. Lee and Carley sit with Clementine all huddled up and Christa drives at the top of the boat with "I'm sorry" on loop in her mind.

* * *

Next time on "What if Lily Missed..." :

Well ladies and gentlemen, let me introduce to you the new boat team. A captain has been chosen and the teams have been set. All things are coming to a head in some original content, which might not take as long to produce. I'm ready to call this the end of season one, which means that a new conflict is gonna arise, but first will Kenny survive? Where are The Everett family go next? Find out next time on What if Lily Missed...


	14. A New Beginning

Author's note: And now we would like to take the time to check in on the cast of Season 2 of the Walking dead's game series…. They're all dead. Probably… Except for Carver and his gang, including the DLC cast of: Bonnie, Vince, Wyatt, Russell, Shell, Becca and Tavia.

Let's be real for a second here… without Clementine's intervention, Carver would have killed Luke, Pete and that whole gang. Including the very annoying Sarah. We would have never seen Sarita, as Kenny was not at the forefront of that gang, but even if they did follow the same path. Carver and Bonnie would have still killed them.

And now we return to your regularly scheduled programming of What If Lily missed….

* * *

The sun comes up a lot earlier on the water. The tips of the sun reflect off the waves in a consistent collage of yellows and blues. Two colors that shouldn't go together blend to make something unexpected, but it should make sense regardless of the conflict. Just like a yin-yang relationship, these two stereotypical sights have bonded to create something perfect. The fog and mist from Georgia cleared up fairly quickly after leaving the docks of Savannah and the speedboat takes our characters to a new horizon. A new future had begun with Christa at the helm.

"Soon we'll make it to Florida. That's gonna be fun! Won't it Clementine?" Omid tried his hardest to break the silence.

In a way, his wife caused the awkwardness and he needed to settle the problem. Lee and Carley fell asleep in each other's arms with Clementine trapped in the middle leaving her speechless.

"We'll be close to Orlando. We'd get to see Disneyland. Wouldn't that be exciting? I don't think I have ever been." Clementine wiggled herself out of her family's recovery session. "Shut up."

Christa turns around. "Excuse me." Clementine responds as quick as she can. "I'm not a kid anymore and I'm sick of you ogling and flirting with my mom, you disgusting man-child."

Clementine has a thought about what she just said and Christa jerks the speedboat to a halt. "First of all, you're eight or nine, you don't get to question me. Secondly, my husband is a committed man and he's just very weird, but main thing, she isn't your mom! You just placed your role model values into the next best thing. She doesn't even look fit to parent."

All the yelling had awoken the beast that was Lee. He gently put Carley aside to let her sleep and confront whoever was yelling at her adopted daughter. "What is all this yelling?" Christa crossed her arms. "She's not your daughter, she needs to understand what's going on here."

Clementine stood away from both sides. "I am their daughter and I understand everything going on here. Also, I understand the severity of everything that's going on here. Don't you understand what it means to have the walking dead everywhere? How many belief systems have been crushed because of everything going on here? It's the end of the world, you condescending bitch."

Lee pulls her aside. "Clementine, just take care of Carley we'll talk about you later." Clementine follows her orders as usual "Will do, just… never mind."

Lee looks at Omid and gestures him to do the same. Lee walks right up to Christa and stares her down. "She is my daughter." Christa steps up to Lee. "You can't think like that."

Lee steps up and makes Christa step back. "I can and I will, if you don't like that… What are you going to do? Aim a gun at my family again?"

Christa goes back to starting the boat and Lee returns to the rest of the Everett family. Total silence emerges from this conflict, as the tension builds.

* * *

The boat begins to hit the lands of Jacksonville and the team gets off the boat with guns and all. There were no walkers in sight and the boat was peacefully parked. Everyone began to walk to the closest city center.

Carley, Lee and Clementine were assigned the tourist booth to create a plan. "Well, I think we need another house just like the one in Savannah. Tactically, it worked well setting up a perimeter and we could create layers of defense."

Clementine wanted to chip in on the plan as well. "Maybe an apartment might be the way to go. Higher ground, less chance for walkers." Carley nods her head. "Perhaps, but they are harder to break into and it really depends on what we come across.

Clementine picks her head up one more time. "What about a hotel?"

* * *

Christa and Omid were somewhere else in the center. They were trying to pick out some new clothes, as winter was coming. Also, they were looking for some food and supplies, but they had easily given up on that search. They knew they had enough to last them for a month or two, so they needed to make sure that they were warm.

"You know he made a point." Christa turned from her engrossing section of window-shopping. "Who Lee?"

Omid spun her round, "Yes, you can't point a gun at someone's family." Christa was confused at Omid's reaction. "But they're not real, stop believing it. It's going to get us and them killed."

Omid chuckled. "That's exactly how your mother pictured us, but even though the world ended, here we are."

Christa smirked and continued to rebut. "But there they are, their relationship was born in hell, at least we had time and normality."

Omid begins to walk out of the store with dissatisfaction. "I think love is love you know? That's what I thought when our families didn't approve of us and all."

Christa catches up with him. "Yes love is love, but that was something to fight stigma and stereotypes. Not to support any old claim. It just seems inappropriate, especially when they got the kid believing in something that could turn out to be a disaster. What if they don't work out, apparently they've only been together for a month. Trust me, if they split up, the repercussions will just blow up in their face."

"Then we can't let that happen." Omid tried his best to support Carley and Lee. He thought Carley is his role model of sorts and Lee seems cool, what's the worst that could happen? But, Omid appreciated the fact that Christa had a viewpoint that wasn't just stemmed from pure emotion.

* * *

The team grouped up found a car and used the spare fuel from the speedboat to be on their way to the "hotel". Omid sat next to Clementine and Carley as Lee took the wheel.

Omid felt bad "Listen, I just want to apologize for everything Clementine, I'm sorry if you felt offended."

Clementine also decided to apologize, "I'm sorry too Omid, you did nothing wrong." Carley looked proudly at Clementine and held her closer, as she was drifting off to sleep. Clementine didn't realize it up until now, but she had been fighting the exhaustion for so long.

"Carley where are we going?" Omid was genuinely excited to see where they were heading. Carley winked and gestured her head forward. Omid turned his head and saw a place of wonder, joy and fulfillment. Something that he had never seen and he probably never would have guessed. The Disneyland Hotel.

The only problem was that hundreds surrounded the gates of green that surrounded the garden, maybe thousands of walkers. Lee stopped the car and looked at Christa.

"You stay here." Lee stepped forward from the car, but he was still well away from the walkers, and they couldn't pick him up at all. Carley awoke Clementine to let her know of the situation. Lee analyzed the entirety of the park and he picked up a couple of things. He re-entered the car with a choice for the group.

"Ok with that many walkers its safe to assume that there are a whole bunch of people in there. They've guarded up the park's check in points and used the garden as a minefield of sorts. So, we can either try our luck going in or we could turn around and find somewhere else."

* * *

Meanwhile, back in Savannah. The red ooze drips through the brown and rotting compound. Kenny isn't sure where he is, but he's carrying Molly along. He lays her down on one of the mattresses he finds, as instructed and leaves her there after stitching up her wounds.

"Thanks." Molly says with added regret.

Kenny watches as Molly passes out, he looks around and sees another blood patch that is clearly not Molly's. He follows the trail all the way to a curtain.

"No don't go back there." Kenny stops in his tracks in shock.

* * *

Author's Note: Thank you guys so much for reading my work and sending me comments pushing my lazy ass to work harder on the series. It really motivates me to see how many of you care about what happens to my writing and to be so engaged in the story. Sorry for the shorter chapter, I just wanted to get the new chapter out as soon as possible and hear back from you guys about the new direction the series has taken.

* * *

Next Time on What If Lily Missed:

We find out what Lee and the gang are going to do outside the gates of Disneyland. Will they triumph like Mickey mouse or are the gonna be sitting like Donald Ducks? Also, Kenny has found something in Molly's bunker. What do you think it might be? Will the Everett Family ever find out what's wrong with Clementine. So many questions and the answers will all be revealed soon.


End file.
